Luces, camara acción
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Un fic que muestra al actor detrás del personaje y las aventuras que pueden vivir un grupo de adolescentes que tienen todo lo que pueden desear menos la libertad de salir por la calle y hacer cosas de chicos de su edad. Sasuhina Narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Luces, cámara…. Acción

Este es un detrás de cámara….

He leído muchos en distintas páginas y me gustan bastante, los detrás de cámara tienden ser humor absurdo y personalidades tan diferentes que te ríes desde la primera línea, los suelo leer cuando quiero solo reír, sin pensar en que pasara después o si algún personaje sufrirá…. Cuando quiero olvidar por un momento lo que pondré en mis historias

Este detrás de cámara será diferente, no quiero hacer comedia aunque si habrán cambio de personalidades y algunas escenas un poco divertidas…. Las ideas en mi mente dan muchas vueltas y quieren salir así que no los entretengo mas, espero que disfruten de este nuevo proyecto

Aclaro que tendrá spoiler, Ooc, universo alterno, lemon aun no sé, eso lo deciden ustedes

Naruto no es creación mía, es la obra magistral del único Kishimoto Masashi

_**Resumen**_

**Detrás de cámara**

Naruto Shippuden es la serie más famosa a nivel mundial, su sintonía ha roto records en tantas partes del mundo que parece irreal, es una serie completa que tiene acción, romance, comedia, fantasía, mitología, drama, sin contar con la calidad de imagen y efectos especiales…. Motivo por el cual sus personajes son amados por millones de personas, todos los actores sueñan con pertenecer al elenco de esta maravillosa producción pues es un salto hacia la fama garantizado

Existen varios requisitos para ser parte del elenco de actores, entre ellos está usar su verdadero nombre, vivir en el edificio destinado para el elenco mientras dure su papel en la serie y obedecer al director…. Suena muy fácil a cambio de una gran suma de dinero y la fama asegurada, pero no todo es tan hermoso como lo pintan

¿Soportarías estar en un medio donde la gente piensa que tu personaje y tu son lo mismo?

¿Qué sucede cuando no te enamoras de la persona que "deberías" y que todos esperan?

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata son los actores más aclamados por el público y por lo tanto los más vigilados, es difícil para ellos llevar una relación que el público no aceptaría, pero se las ingenian para pasar buenos momentos entre tanta presión

Un fic que muestra al actor detrás del personaje y las aventuras que pueden vivir un grupo de adolescentes que tienen todo lo que pueden desear menos la libertad de salir por la calle como gente normal

Capitulo 1

Mi verdadero final

En una gran locación vacía se encontraba una ojiperla sentada bajo la intensa luz de un reflector que imitaba al sol, toda la escena reflejaba desolación, el suelo no era más que tierra árida, no había árboles y las paredes eran formadas por inmensas pantallas azules que servían para los montajes

La joven vestía un short jean a media pierna y una apegada blusa de tiras que se amoldaba a su fina cintura y su bien proporcionado busto, se encontraba sentada sobre una manta con las piernas extendidas hacia delante, su cabello azulado cubría toda su espalda y rozaba ligeramente el suelo, una imagen perfecta para quien la viera si en su rostro no se revelara tanta tristeza

- Dios ¿se podría poner esto más deprimente? – preguntó mirando al techo evitando mirar directamente al reflector

En eso entró al estudio un joven de cabello negro que la ojiperla conocía muy bien, vestía una bermuda algo holgada y una camisa sin mangas dejando a la vista sus bien definidos brazos, le hizo de la mano al verla y se acerco más de prisa

- Entendí tu punto Dios, las cosas pueden ser mas deprimentes – comentó como broma irónica a si misma mientras miraba acercase al ojinegro

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo el joven sentándose junto a ella y dejando a un lado la mochila que llevaba en los hombros – desde que instalaron este escenario es tu lugar más concurrido

- Sasuke, tu siempre sabes dónde encontrarme…. A veces pienso que me pusiste un chip y me sigues con un rastreador GPS – le respondió sin mirarlo siquiera

- Como si estuvieras tan buena – comentó el Uchiha mientras se acomodaba en una posición parecida a la de su compañera

Hinata soltó una risa…. El sarcasmo no era el fuerte de Sasuke, pero el chico estaba aprendiendo y con ella como maestra quien no

- Y se puede saber a qué has venido – preguntó la joven desperezándose

- Hoy es la firma de autógrafos "sorpresa", se estaban llevando a todos los actores que no tengan grabación así que decidí quedarme contigo…. No hay reproches si no te encuentran, eres mejor que un grupo de locas fans en un centro comercial – fue la respuesta del joven que saco de su bolso una chaqueta que doblo y uso como almohada para poder acostarse sobre la suave colcha

Hinata lo miró – por lo que veo eres todo un caballero, deberías haberme dado la chaqueta a mí

- no es tan cómoda como parece…. toma esto – colocó la mochila junto a él para que ella se acostara, sonrió al percatar que deberían estar muy juntos para entrar en la colcha

- Si crees que eso puede intimidar a Hinata Hyuga aun no me conoces bien – le dijo mientras se acostaba junto a Sasuke y colocaba su cabeza donde él le había indicado, estaba tan cerca de su pecho que por momentos escuchaba los latidos del corazón

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto él una vez ambos quedaron en silencio – desde que instalaron este escenario te veo triste…. Si algo te pone triste normalmente lo evitas, no lo visitas en cada ocasión

- Acabas de descubrir que no soy normal, ahora no podre dejarte escapar vivo – mencionó mirándolo a los ojos en tono de burla

- Puedes contármelo – el pelinegro la miraba con esos ojos tan oscuros que aunque ella no pensara decírselo en un principio no encontró motivo para no hacerlo

- ¿sabes cuál es tu final? – pregunto de la nada ella…. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, esto era algo que no le había dicho ni a Sakura que era su mejor amiga

- ¿Mi final? Sigues con eso de querer matarme – estaba confundido porque la mirada de la Hyuga no reflejaba el humor que mostraba cuando usaba el sarcasmo

- El final de tu personaje…. Como acabaras en la serie – explicó pacientemente

- No… el final es algo que te dicen solo cuando estas demasiado cerca, ya sabes, para evitar rumores en la prensa – suspiró pesadamente – al parecer a mi me falta aun mucho por hacer aquí… ¿acaso a ti ya te dieron el tuyo?... ¿Sabes tú final? – quiso saber mientras abría los ojos por la sorpresa

- Conozco mi verdadero final…. Pero no va a ser ese el que se va a presentar – murmuró más triste

- No entiendo – le dijo

- Sabes que tengo una muy buena relación con Masashi Kishimoto

- Si, eres su consentida – bromeo el pelinegro – creo que quiere contigo

- Masashi es una persona seria – le dio un ligero golpe en el duro abdomen del Uchiha que a pesar de casi no sentirlo fingió un dolor exagerado – hace tiempo, para ser más exacta cuando volvimos para hacer el shippuden, el me hablo sobre mi final

- ¿Y cómo terminas? Déjame adivinar, te casas con Naruto tienes dos hijos y eres la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra

- Nada de eso…. Yo moría, este sería el lugar donde me herirían de muerte – respondió melancólica, en verdad deseaba ese final – déjame explicarte, sueles ser un poquito lento – bromeó, Sasuke quiso responder a esa provocación pero ella empezó a hablar y el pelinegro prefirió escuchar – Masashi san me conto ese día lo importante que era mi papel, quizás pensó que me sentiría mal por ser un secundario y no un protagonista pero eso a mí no me importa, en mi papel de ninja, aparecería en este lugar a defender a Naruto y le confesaría mi amor…. Luego atacaría a Pain con mi nuevo ataque que a pesar de ser fuerte no le haría ni cosquillas y me derrotaría en un solo golpe, dejándome al borde de la muerte

Sasuke se volvió hacia Hinata mirándola de frente, ella tenía un cuerpo muy sugestivo y al estar tan cerca podía sentir su calor corporal

- Naruto al verme herida, al creerme muerta se transformaría en el kyuby y sacaría seis colas de un golpe – continuo contando – el alejaría Pain a pesar que se supone que no tiene consciencia, luego me rescataría Sakura con Neji…. Yo no moría pero estaría muy grave, Naruto derrota a Pain que como último acto revive a todos los que ha matado en la batalla…. Cuando esto ocurría Naruto regresaba a visitarme al hospital, yo estaría grave pero me alegraría de verlo a salvo, en ese momento entiendo que nunca podrá amarme pero no importa porque al menos tenía conciencia de que había hecho algo por él y moría frente a sus ojos con un largo suspiro y una sonrisa en los labios

- Eso es drama del puro… ese hombre es un genio – comentó asombrado por la escena contada

- Lo sé, yo resultaba siendo el impulso para un Naruto más maduro… mi recuerdo lo haría fuerte, yo sería el recuerdo de que no todas las personas hacen algo buscando algo a cambio – se volteo para verlo de frente, ahora sus cuerpos estaban más juntos – seria como Asuma, pero con mas recuerdos y la ilusión de un romance no consumado

- Y los guionistas lo arruinaron – concluyó el pelinegro – a mi me hicieron algo parecido con el dialogo en la pelea final con Itachi

- A mí no me cambiaron solo un par de líneas…. Me quitaron la muerte, no sé que tienen en la cabeza pero cuando Naruto vuelve de vencer a Pain yo ya estoy de pie como si nada, ¿a quién se le ocurre tal estupidez? – comento enojada

- Alargaron tu personaje, sabes que es algo que se hace cuando la popularidad de dicho personaje aumenta

- Parece que has prestado atención a las clases, los fans me quieren demasiado, me matan en la serie y al parecer esto podría acabar, no pensé que el personaje se haría tan popular – dejó de verlo y volvió a su posición anterior, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mirando el techo que simulaba un despejado cielo

- Pensé que te gustaba actuar – comentó Sasuke sin dejar de verla

- Me fascina la actuación, es mi vida…. Pero en momentos así, cuando transforman el arte en simple publicidad me pregunto porque sigo aquí… a veces me gustaría tener algo real, todo es tan falso, ni siquiera podemos ser nosotros mismos frente a la prensa

En un movimiento rápido Sasuke se coloco sobre ella, Hinata a penas y se percató del cambio de posición, ahora tenía la cara del pelinegro demasiado cerca y el cuerpo de ambos estaba a dos centímetros del contacto que Sasuke evitaba sosteniéndose con sus brazos que coloco alrededor de ella…. Ella trato de moverse, no para escaparse porque no sabía qué era lo que Sasuke intentaba hacer, solo quería acomodarse mejor

El Uchiha sonrió al ver que ella no intentaba escapar de la prisión de sus brazos, acerco su rostro al de ella, ya desde hace tiempo deseaba besarla y este era un momento idóneo…. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó intensamente, fue difícil para el controlarse, deseaba tanto ese beso pero a la vez temía asustarla con la intensidad con que la necesitaba, por su parte Hinata al principio se sorprendió por el beso, pensó que sería una broma del ojinegro, uno de sus tantos juegos en los que se separaban antes del contacto, ahora se estaban besando y ella no podía hacer más que corresponder deseosa que el momento no acabara

La falta de aire los hizo separar, Sasuke aun mantenía su rostro cerca del de ella que lo miraba sorprendida por la valentía del joven – ¿suficientemente real? – preguntó aun respirando pesadamente

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo hablar, la cara de Sasuke mostraba un ligero sonrojo que a ella le pareció adorable – creo que pudiera ser mas real – comentó jalando de la camisa haciendo que este caiga sobre ella

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con mayor intensidad, no era un beso dulce como empezó el otro, esta vez fue más allá…. El sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos los hizo gemir de placer, Sasuke aprovecho la oportunidad para introducir su lengua en la boca de ella que la recibió gustosa, las manos de la ojiperla buscaron el cabello de Sasuke que sujetaron y alborotaron a su antojo, las manos de Sasuke recorrieron los costados de Hinata y se detuvieron en su cintura

Algo explotó en ellos en ese momento, era la confirmación de algo que venían sospechando y que los hizo separarse de inmediato…. Se habían enamorado

- Debemos irnos…. Sakura me dijo que terminaría de grabar temprano y me ha de estar esperando – comentó rápidamente la peliazul mientras se ponía de pie – supongo que también quieres ver a Naruto

Sasuke asintió pero Hinata ya estaba caminando hacia la salida – oye dejaste tu manta – le dijo casi gritando por la distancia recorrida por la Hyuga

- Me la das después – respondió esta mientras se alejaba sonriente, al verlo a él tan enredado con las cosas

Sasuke guardó rápidamente su chamarra y la colcha en su mochila y salió corriendo a alcanzar a la peliazul

Hinata se sentía confundida, sabía que le gustaba Sasuke y siendo sincera ¿a quién no le gustaba Sasuke? Si en la vida real no era el egocéntrico depresivo ninja vengador, era todo lo contrario y por eso se llevaban tan bien, Sasuke es una de las pocas personas que la aguantan lo suficiente para estar con ella en entrenamientos sin huirle, además era el mejor amigo del novio de su mejor amiga… pero una cosa significa gustarle y otra estar enamorada, agitó su cabeza intentando despejar su mente cuando escuchó los pasos de Sasuke acercándosele

- Tu condición física es innegable – dijo casi sin aliento el Uchiha una vez la alcanzó

- Y tu deberías ir mas seguido al gimnasio – comentó Hinata sonriendo - ¿en qué estudio están grabando? – preguntó tratando de sacar una conversación que no implicara lo que acababa de pasar

- En el tres – contestó mientras caminaban sin mirarse, era difícil para el hablar sobre el beso, si bien el fue el primero en besarla ella no se quedo atrás… pero temía quedar como un tonto, Hinata era tan independiente que bien podía rechazarlo

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al estudio de grabación numero tres donde sus amigos seguían grabando

.

.

.

- ¿estás diciendo que me estoy mintiendo a mi misma? – Dijo una indignada pelirrosa al rubio que tenía en frente - ¡tú tienes que decidir cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Si me odias solo dímelo a la cara! No busques excusas egoístas – en la mirada de Sakura se notaba el sufrimiento que provocaba el rechazo de Naruto

- ¡Esto es porque es extraño! ¡Decir algo como esto ahora!- se justifico el ojiazul mientras permanecía firme ante sus palabras

- … algo…. ¿Cómo eso? – preguntó la ojijade – ese algo…. Es la confesión de una chica – gritó enojada - ¿crees que es algo para tomarlo a la ligera?... ¿Y hasta ahora? ¡Vine todo el camino hasta aquí para esto!

- Corte – gritó el director – perfecto chicos…. La escena quedó – todos dejaron sus personajes mientras el hombre bajaba de su silla – empezaremos con las entradas de los Kages que hayan llegado – anuncio a los camarógrafos y sonidistas que empezaron a llevarse todo a otro estudio

Tenno Mitsui era el nombre del hombre al que todos llamaban director, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel, su piel bronceada por las intensas luces de los sets de grabación daba más seriedad a su persona, su mirada era penetrante y zagas, quizás sería considerado por muchas mujeres como apuesto, pero en todo el estudio no existía una sola mujer que estuviera interesada en el… pues Mitsui era todo un charlatán, y su sonrisa siempre dejaba a entrever más de lo que decía, el tipo de hombre que vendería a su madre por dinero… o quizás por un buen contrato

.

.

.

- ¡Qué buena actuación casi me la creí! – decía Hinata acercándose a Naruto y Sakura mientras aplaudía en son de burla

- ¿Cómo les pareció? – preguntó una sonriente Sakura mientras se sacaba la pesada manta que usaban en esas escenas

- Me gusto…. Casi lloras – elogió el pelinegro

- Te lo dije amor, eres la mejor actriz del mundo – repetía Naruto abrazando a Sakura y dándole un tierno beso en los labios

- Por Dios… creo que voy a vomitar – mencionó la ojiperla fingiendo arcadas – ya les dije que no hagan eso en público, o al menos no frente a mi

- Creo que en el fondo también quieres que te besen… pero ahí tienes a Sasuke – dijo burlonamente el rubio - ¿o no Sasuke?

Hinata dejo de reírse, la alusión a un beso con Sasuke le hizo recordar los que se acababan de dar – no es gracioso nerd

- No seas malo con Hinata – reprendía dulcemente la pelirrosa a su novio – mejor vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre

- Yo también tengo hambre – apoyo el pelinegro

Hinata lo miró, ¿en verdad quería comer o simplemente era una forma de salir de esa conversación?

Sasuke camino con Naruto mientras conversaban, Hinata y Sakura caminaban detrás de ellos, para tener mayor privacidad y porque la carrocería de los muchachos no estaba nada mal

- ¿Cuántas escenas tienes hoy? – le preguntó la ojiperla

- Por hoy he terminado…. Al parecer están pendientes de las grabaciones de los kages, pero mañana tengo grabación a las siete – respondía la pelirrosa

- Tan temprano – se quejó la peliazul – entonces no me acompañaras al gimnasio, no me gusta ir sola

- Lo siento pero no va a ser posible… pero puedes decirles a los muchachos

Hinata alzó una ceja – si logro hacer que tu novio suelte sus libros me darían una medalla y con Sasuke sería una competencia lo que me dejaría sin energías todo el día

- Es eso o…. – hizo una pausa dramática – no quieres que Gaara aparezca y te vea con un chico

- Golpe bajo Haruno… a mi no me interesa lo que piense el pelirrojo, eso ya paso – dijo con un aire superior – mejor vamos rápido que estos dos comen como desesperados y nos quedaremos sin comida

Sakura sonrió, Hinata siempre parecía bromear… y sabia que esa era una forma que usaba para escapar de la realidad, se mostraba dura pero en el fondo tenia tanto miedo como todos

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Que les pareció el piloto….

Este fic tiene Ooc…. Así que en el inicio de los próximos capítulos se incluirá la ficha de los personajes

Sakura y Naruto son novios y al parecer falta poco para que suceda lo mismo con Hinata y Sasuke, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara en esta historia?

El punto de vista de los actores de sus propios personajes en el capítulo 2 de luces, cámara y acción "reunión de cafetería"


	2. Reunión de cafetería

Regrese con el segundo capítulo….

Me alegra que les haya gustado…. Temía que no les gustara el piloto y no consiguiera lecturas….

He vuelto con más de esta historia que me parece un reto, pues estoy cambiando de estilo con ella (quiero ver si sirvo para algo más que drama)

Aclaro que la historia se basa en los capítulos cerca de la pelea de Naruto con Pain y que me basare en las escenas del manga para poder narrarlas mejor, creo que es por el 470 más o menos, mientras avanza la historia incluiré los avances que suceden en la serie, así que prepárense para los espoilers….

Antes de cada capitulo incluire una ficha sobre el actor detrás del personaje

Hyuga Hinata

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 27 de diciembre

Tipo de sangre: A positivo

Peso: 45 Kg

Estatura: 160 m

Biografía:

Hinata Hyuga viene de una familia de actores, pero el color de sus ojos no les ha ayudado a sobresalir en el mundo del espectáculo, por lo que han recurrido al uso de lentillas, desde pequeña soñó en ser una gran actriz, como su tío Hiashi, sus padres no se opusieron y le permitieron ir al casting sobretodo siendo la historia escrita por su padrino y amigo de la infancia de su padre el señor Masashi Kishimoto, aunque el padrinazgo es un secreto que han decidido no revelar para que no existan falsos rumores

Cuando audicionó no tenía ni idea del papel que haría, intento ser la protagonista, pero tenía el cabello corto y el director no tenía tiempo de esperar a que le creciera, se la veía tan frágil en esos tiempos que decidió darle el papel de la eterna seguidora del protagonista, cosa que no le molesto a Hinata porque implicaba usar el color natural de sus ojos, después de todo no hay papeles pequeños

Durante la primera parte de la serie vivió con su tío, y su familia, es solo un año menor que si primo Neji al que también le dieron un papel, junto a Hanabi que de prima pasó a ser su hermana en la historia, sus padres consiguieron un trabajo en el extranjero así que las cosas no pudieron ser más perfectas para la chica que empezaba a cumplir sus sueños

Como actriz secundaria no tenía muchas escenas a diario, podía estudiar, jugar con sus amigos, en ese lugar que parecía salido de una película, pero mientras crecía se daba cuenta de que las limitaciones eran más grandes que los beneficios y que el contrato tenía demasiadas clausulas de las que su familia no tenía ni idea

Desde que volvió para grabar la segunda parte de la serie vive en uno de los departamentos como los demás actores del staff, su tío junto a su esposa y sus hijos viven en una casa junto al edificio de departamentos, ahora siente más libertad, una libertad efímera dentro de una cárcel de lujo

Su mejor amiga es la protagonista Haruno Sakura, vive en el mismo piso de los protagonistas, porque su popularidad ascendió como la espuma desde su enfrentamiento con Neji en los exámenes chunin, aunque no lo admita es considerada protagonista y trabaja duro para poder desempeñar bien su papel de ninja

No es nada tímida, siempre divertida, tiene una buena relación con los miembros del staff

Su música favorita es el rock

Capitulo 2

Reunión de cafetería

El lugar donde todos los trabajadores de la serie vivían era una especie de pueblo, muchos de los sonidistas, camarógrafos, vestuaristas, actores y editores tenían sus propias casas, aunque lo más llamativo del "pueblo" era el gran edificio departamental donde vivían los solteros, en su mayoría actores

Le llaman pueblo aunque en realidad no tiene nombre y no está en ningún mapa, porque lo crearon los dueños de la serie para evitar excusas de los trabajadores, ese lugar tiene de todo, varios restaurantes, locales de ropa atendidos por la familia de los trabajadores que decidieron hacer su propio negocio al verse sin poder salir, un cine, en fin…. Una pequeña y artificial localidad en medio de la nada, a muchos kilómetros de la civilización, por los amplios llanos que utilizan para la grabación de las batallas, siempre hay disponibles los pequeños carros de golf para transportarse de una grabación a otra

Los locales de comida son quizás los lugares más frecuentados por todos, la mayoría no tiene tiempo para cocinar…. En una cafetería, la preferida de los muchachos se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto esperando sus pedidos, se acababan de cambiar de ropa (Naruto y Sakura)

Naruto vestía ahora una bermuda caqui y una camiseta blanca, se había quitado el maquillaje por lo que ya no tenía esas rayas en la cara y su cabello se alborotaba más sin la bandana, dejando que los mechones rubios cubrieran un poco su frente

Sakura por su parte vestía una falda de mezclilla a media pierna de color vino y una blusa de un color pastel no muy definido, se había quitado los guantes y mostraba un bien cuidado manicure en rosa pálido

- El calor esta insoportable – se quejaba Sakura – y las grabaciones son con esas pesadas mantas

- Dímelo a mi…. – segundó Hinata – tú al menos no tienes que soportar ese grueso abrigo lila y este largo cabello – se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, sabía que su amiga odiaba que no le permitieran usar el cabello largo como tanto le gustaba, además del hecho de que se lo maltrataban con tanto cepillado y no le hacían tratamientos capilares como a las demás, porque supuestamente su papel era el de una ninja que no se preocupa por su cabello como lo hacía en la primera parte

- En momentos como este me alegro de mi cabello corto – comentó sonriente la pelirrosa, sabía que su amiga no lo había dicho a propósito y ya se había dado a la idea de que su cabello parecería paja hasta que termine la serie

- Hablen de calor cuando usen un chándal negro con naranja más grueso que traje de submarinista a cuarenta grados y tengan que sonreírle a la cámara – dijo el rubio

Sasuke se rió ante las quejas de sus amigos – esos son los sacrificios que se hacen por amor al arte

- Esos dices tú porque tu ropa es la más ligera – inquirió la ojiperla

- Además usas la camisa abierta – añadió el rubio

- ¿Qué es esto, todos contra Sasuke? – reclamó ofendido el ojinegro, aunque en realidad estaba actuando

- Creo que el calor nos tiene irritables – dijo la ojijade tratando de calmar el ambiente

- Es una broma amor – explicó el rubio a la pelirrosa – conociendo años a estos dos no sé porque piensas que se pelearían por algo tan tonto como la vestimenta de su personaje – reflexionó un poco – aunque creo que es todo lo contrario

Hinata iba a reclamar… quizás Naruto no estaba al nivel de sarcasmo que ella o Sasuke manejaban, pero era inteligente y su ingenio hacia que te raye sin que te dieras cuenta, y ella se acababa de dar cuenta del significado de sus palabras, pero apareció alguien detrás de ella

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – preguntó el recién llegado

- Hablando mal de nuestros personajes ¿quieres unirte? – invitó la peliazul

- Uno de mis temas preferidos – comentó el joven mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos – me trae lo de siempre – gritó a la camarera que asintió y entro por los pedidos

- ¿y qué parte de la crítica me perdí? – preguntó muy animado Shikamaru

Nara Shikamaru se sentó junto a ellos con una sonrisa en sus labios, no era tan guapo como Naruto o Sasuke pero poseía un encanto natural que lo hacia uno de los hombres más atractivos de todo el staff, vestía una camisa a rayas con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un pantalón jean

- De nuestra vestimenta – le respondió Sasuke

La mesera llegó con sus pedidos y se retiro avergonzada al tener frente a ella a esos tres especímenes que le dedicaron una agradecida sonrisa que la derritió, después de todo era nueva y aun no se acostumbraba a tener frente a los ídolos del momento

Las frías bebidas fueron las primeras en ser atacadas por los adolescentes acalorados – entonces no me perdí mucho…. Después de todo mi traje no es tan extravagante como el de los protagonistas – mencionó Shikamaru

- Yo no soy protagonista – aclaró la peliazul comiendo una papa

- Cierto – concluyó Nara – pero tu popularidad superaría la de estos tres si quisieras

Nadie refutó ese dato – pero no nos pongamos a pelear…. Vine para criticar los personajes no a los actores

- me llamo Hinata y odio mi personaje… – mencionó como si se tratara de alcohólicos anónimos - ¿alguien más odia su personaje?

Todos levantaron la mano en apoyo

- ¿Por qué se les ocurrió que estaría bien para la serie usar nuestros verdaderos nombres? – se quejó Sasuke empezando la charla

- Si…. Como si yo me pareciera a la Hinata de la historia, mi personaje es el peor de la serie

- Sería divertido verte desmayándote cada vez que me ves – comentó un divertido rubio

- Creo que en esa parte exageraron…. Nadie se desmaya por tan poco, creo que en el fondo esa Hinata esta anémica – dijo la ojiperla haciendo reír a sus compañeros

- Al menos movías tus dedos…. Mi personaje es peor que el tuyo… A mí me hacían acostarme en cualquier lugar a mirar las nubes, terminaba con el traje sucio y un dolor de espalda terrible

- creo que el mío es peor… yo tenía que llorar a cada rato…. Esa Sakura lloraba si Sasuke no la miraba y si la miraba también lloraba ¿nunca pude entender eso? Ya me dolían los ojos en algunas escenas, las gotas para los ojos eran mis mejores amigas, además estaba en el grupo más fuerte y no sabía hacer nada, para el público era la inútil de la serie, aun no pierdo ese cliché

- Yo gano, mi personaje es peor…. Tuve que fingir ser un emo que deja a sus amigos por seguir a un hombre que literalmente le dijo que quería su cuerpo y cuyas intenciones eran extrañas en más de un sentido – la repulsión en su rostro divirtió a los demás

- El mío es el peor – comentó Naruto que había escuchado cada argumento – soy un ninja un poco tonto, y eso que estoy siendo amable con él, ese Naruto esta mas perdido que papá Noel en tanga, anda detrás de una chica que no lo quiere y no se da cuenta que hay otra detrás de él. Me visto de azul y naranja y viajo por el mundo con un pervertido

Siguieron sin decidir quién era el peor papel, todos asumían que el suyo pues era el que consideraban más alejado a la realidad

- Al menos en el shippuden las cosas cambiaron un poco - comentó la ojijade como conclusión

- Después del mi primer encuentro con Naruto no me desmayo tan seguido – confesó Hinata – aunque me cambiaron el feo abrigo por uno casi tan feo

- Tengo más protagonismo y por fin hago algo en la serie – asintió Shikamaru

- A mí me dieron súper fuerza… – mencionó la pelirrosa – aunque sigo siendo estereotipada

- Al menos no soy tan tonto… y tengo tanta fuerza que solo estoy esperando grabar la pelea con Pain – dijo el rubio

- Yo sigo siendo el mismo emo…. Solo que ahora cambie a Orochimaru por Madara

- alégrate Sasuke, al menos ahora no quieren tu cuerpo – Hinata miro a todos, se había divertido - ¿Quién sigue odiando su personaje?

Todos volvieron a alzar las manos

- Bueno chicos los dejo…. Tengo grabación en una hora y debo ir a vestuario y maquillaje – se despidió Shikamaru

- Nosotros nos vamos al cine… al parecer las grabaciones de Naruto se pondrán un poco intensas en esta semana y es el ultimo día libre – se puso de pie – nos vemos más tarde – se despidió y se marcho con su novio

Hinata y Sasuke quedaron solos, se miraron a los ojos, la ojiperla se sintió intimidada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, trago saliva

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – propuso Sasuke

- ¿eh?

- Un paseo…. – repitió mientras se ponía de pie y le tomaba de la mano – hay que aprovechar cuando los que no están grabando se han ido a firmar autógrafos

La ojiperla no respondió, solo lo siguió aun sin coordinar bien porque lo hacía, caminaron por entre los arboles de la parte de atrás del "pueblo" la zona boscosa la usaban para muchas escenas, pero por ahora estaban abandonadas

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – preguntó Hinata una vez se detuvieron

- Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que si hablo contigo de esto en otro lugar podrías huir – fue la respuesta del ojinegro

- Yo no le huyo a nada…. Deberías saberlo – dijo con firmeza Hinata aunque dentro de ella sentía algo de miedo

- ¿Entonces me puedes decir por qué me besaste?

Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos…. ¿Por qué volvía a enamorarse? Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a hacerlo, pero los sentimientos no piden permiso y ya era demasiado tarde

- Tú fuiste el que me beso primero – dijo logrando poder esquivar esta conversación – soy yo la que debo preguntar porque me besaste

- Porque estoy enamorado de ti – respondió el Uchiha dejando a la Hyuga asombrada, eran esas las palabras que había querido oír de Gaara hace tanto, y ahora se las decía Sasuke sin ningún esfuerzo

-¿estás enamorado de mi? – preguntó aun anonadada

- Si… y por cómo me besaste puedo asegurar que no te soy tan indiferente – respondió mientras se acercaba a ella

Hinata pensaba rechazarlo, era lo más lógico, esa relación era imposible por donde se mirase…. Pero cuando se sintió rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke dejo de pensar en lo que era lógico, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando el beso que faltaba, el ya le había robado uno, ella ya le había robado uno, ahora faltaba el beso dado por los dos con mutuo consentimiento

Ambos sabían que estaba mal, además después de ese beso nada iba a volver a ser igual…. Si el director los descubría en el bosque solos, siendo tan imprudentes los mataría, pero tampoco es que el lugar este accesible para los paparazzi, solo por una vez dejo de importarles las reglas y se dejo llevar

Ya vería como harían después

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que no les haya molestado los comentarios de los personajes sobre sus personajes….

He tratado de poner lo que piensan (al menos mi grupo) sobre los personajes, una forma divertida de criticar pequeñas cosas. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que al ver un capitulo o leerse el manga han criticado cierta parte?…. Creo que a todos nos ha pasado

Así que pido su colaboración para este fic…. Díganme que cosas les gustaría que tenga, mas críticas sobre algunas escenas (si son las que vienen después del 470 en manga mejor XD) cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida….

Como seguramente se han dado cuenta, Gaara tuvo una relación con Hinata, que ahora al parecer empezara una relación con Sasuke…. Pero el pelirrojo está por venir pues tiene que grabar el encuentro de los Kages y la pelea con Sasuke

¿Querrá reconquistar a Hinata?

¿Por qué terminaron?

¿Cómo son los demás actores del elenco?

Estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo de luces, cámara…. Acción "día normal"

Contestando los review

**CaraDeMimo** me alegra que te gustase la propuesta

**Sarah-Gothic** gracias por apoyarme en esta historia también, eres de mis fieles lectoras

**Kuro-Neko-Angel** ya vine con la conti…. Perdon por la tardanza, espero que te gustara este capi también

**STIFF-Soul** esta idea nació en mi hace años, luego la vi en otro fic y la deje pasar, pero era comedia de esas absurdas, así que al no ver ningún detrás de cámaras serio con contenido de verdad decidí lanzarme, no me importa el OoC en esta historia, es la única en la que uso eso pero aun así la mantengo coherente y tendrá cosas locas pero conectadas


	3. Dia normal

**Uchiha Sasuke **

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de julio

Tipo de sangre: AB

Peso: 52,2 Kg

Estatura: 168 m

Biografía:

La familia de Sasuke está relacionada con el teatro desde hace generaciones, aprendió a actuar antes de saber montar una bicicleta, pero a pesar de tener buenas bases el que originó que el director se fijara en la familia Uchiha para parte del staff de actores fue su hermano Itachi quien se presento dando la mejor actuación de su personaje, así que Sasuke no tuvo que hacer las largas filas, se podría decir que después de la actuación de los Uchiha, junto al hecho que los Hyuga también podrían dar a una familia casi completa se decidió usar a familiares reales y usar los propios nombre para darle más "realismo" a la historia, motivo por el cual ahora todos piensan que lo que pasa en la serie pasa también con los actores al tener vínculos reales

La relación de Sasuke con Itachi es la de cualquier hermano, es decir, se pelean casi todo el tiempo, no viven juntos, un Uchiha siempre es independiente, sus padres siguen en teatro y apoyan la ascendente carrera de su hijo

Cuando terminó de grabar la primera parte de la serie se marchó a darle la vuelta al mundo, donde descubrió que él ser atractivo era lo único que le importaba a las mujeres, llevándose un mal concepto de ellas, para Sasuke las mujeres solo eran diversión

Se hace amigo de Hinata después de que esta terminara con Gaara, pensando que la conquistaría fácilmente, se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que la Hyuga lo trataba igual que a todos los demás, razón por la que se juntó con ella, está enamorado de ella hace tiempo pero no se lo había dicho porque era la única en la que tenia probabilidades de ser rechazado, ha cambiado su opinión de la mujeres, aunque es algo reacio a las fans

Es el mejor amigo de Naruto y el promotor de las fiestas, sino fuera por Sasuke Naruto no hubiera empezado a invitar a salir a Sakura…. Le gustan los deportes, sobre todo las luchas libres

**Capitulo 3**

**Día normal **

Después del beso Hinata miró a Sasuke con tanta duda que el pelinegro espero lo peor

- Esto está mal – dijo la peliazul rompiendo el silencio que invadía el lugar

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el Uchiha con la misma seriedad de su compañera

- ¡No has visto acaso como tratan a los actores que empiezan una relación con otro miembro del staff! ¡Eres una protagonista!

- No entiendo tu punto…. No pueden prohibirnos que estemos juntos – respondió – Naruto y Sakura lo hacen

- Ese es precisamente el problema – inquirió la ojiperla arrimándose a un árbol – nuestros amigos son el ejemplo perfecto, desde que dijeron que son novios los vigilan mas, el director se pone paranoico con eso de que el raiting bajaría si se enteran que las parejas que se forman detrás de cámaras son diferentes a las que el publico desea ver

- No los vigilan tanto – añadió – quizás si estén más pendientes de ellos, pero es porque ambos son protagonistas, yo no me considero uno

- Si vieras el porcentaje de popularidad te darías cuenta que los que lideran la lista somos tu y yo…. Sabes perfectamente que nos vigilarían más que a ellos… te das cuenta que las charlas de sexualidad aumentaron para ellos, además Sakura tiene que informarle a la enfermera todos los meses cuando le llegue el periodo, no estoy preparada para tanta vigilancia

- Pero tú saliste con Gaara y…. – se calló al ver la cara de Hinata

- No tenía la mitad de la popularidad que tengo ahora y no duró tanto – respondió algo molesta

- Perdón, no debí mencionar eso

Hinata negó con la cabeza – no es tu culpa – era tan frustrante sentirse presa en ese mundo – es solo… todo, quiero salir contigo pero no quiero que los demás se enteren… no quiero terminar como Sakura y Naruto, buscando momentos para estar solos

Sasuke la entendía perfectamente, Naruto le había contado varias veces lo cansado que era el sentirse vigilado cuando estaba con Sakura en cualquier lugar semi-público, el no poderle tomar la mano mientras caminaban por el "pueblo" por miedo a que haiga algún infiltrado de la prensa, el saber que solo podían ser pareja dentro de ese edificio

- Tienes razón – comentó el pelinegro sorprendiendo a la Hyuga – pero no quiero dejar esto así…. No quiero aceptar que solo seremos libres cuando acabe esta maldita serie

- el fin de la serie…. Estamos metidos en esto desde los once años, sabíamos que era una historia larga pero la popularidad la alargo mucho más…. Creo que estaremos aquí hasta los treinta – bromeo, aunque en el fondo temió que fuera cierto

- podemos mantenerlo en secreto – propuso el moreno

- ¿no estamos como grandes para jugar a Romeo y Julieta? – preguntó Hinata, aunque no le parecía mala idea

- No creo que seriamos la primera pareja secreta que se forma en el staff…. – se acercó a ella – solo piénsalo, de todas formas pasamos gran parte del día juntos

- Pero eso significa que no podemos decírselo a nadie – comentó con una sonrisa

- De mi boca no saldrá una palabra – prometió Sasuke acercándose para besarla

Hinata acepto el beso, demonios… Sasuke la volvía loca y era que ya no podía negar…. Se quedaron en el bosque unas horas, hasta que de mala gana aceptaron que debían regresar, anochecería en cualquier momento

- Sasuke – llamó Hinata antes de volver a la realidad – ni Naruto se puede enterar de esto – advirtió – las bromas del nerd serian eternas

- No hay problema – dijo aunque en el fondo no le agradaba ocultar algo así a su mejor amigo – pero lo mismo va para ti…. Sakura podría delatarnos si se entera, no tiene secretos con su Naruto

- Ok… - aseguro Hinata – se como es Sakura así que tendré cuidado

Regresaron al edificio y actuaron normal, después de todo el actuar era casi tan sencillo como no actuar

.

.

.

La mañana en el pueblo empieza muy temprano, cerca de las cinco de la mañana y todos ya están despiertos, no hay nada más valioso que la luz natural para las grabaciones, y a pesar de que en estos momentos de la serie estaban concentrados en grabar a Pain, la costumbre de madrugar era algo que son se quita de un día a otro

.

.

.

Naruto se levantó temprano, se metió a la ducha antes de que saliera el sol, afuera parecía todavía de noche, cuando miró por su ventana aun podía apreciar la luna

- Lucha contra Pain…. Hoy va a ser un día pesado – se dijo a si mismo mientras se vestía con algo ligero, para que producirse tan temprano si en menos de una hora vestiría el chándal negro con naranja tan característico de su personaje

.

.

.

Sakura se levantó con el entusiasmo de todos los días, e hizo lo que hacia todas las mañanas al despertar, es decir, enviarle un correo a sus padres informando que estaba bien

Hizo un puchero al recordar que tendría tomas en la tarde y no en la mañana, le habían avisado del cambio demasiado tarde para hacer planes con Hinata, toda la mañana pasarían grabando a Naruto y ella no podía hacer más que practicar sus líneas, tenia tomas con Shikamaru y Sai y sospechaba que empezarían casi al atardecer

.

.

.

Sasuke se despertó con el sonido del despertador, sonrió al darse cuenta que quizás hoy no le molestaría madrugar al gimnasio, ahora tenía novia, una secreta, pero novia después de todo…. Sabía que Hinata madrugaba al gimnasio, pero una parada por el restaurante para un buen desayuno no haría la diferencia ¿verdad?

Se puso un calentador y una sudadera y bajo a desayunar

.

.

.

Hinata dormía en su cama cuando la música empezó a sonar, su despertador activado para despertarla con la emisora de música rock más popular de todo el país cumplía como todos los días…. Y como los últimos meses la despertaba con una canción de Gaara

- No podría despertar con una canción de X-Japan…. – se quejó mientras se arrastraba hacia el pequeño refrigerador que tenía junto a su mesita de noche, sacó una botella de leche y se sirvió un vaso, tomo la caja de cereal que estaba sobre el refrigerador personal y se dispuso a desayunar…. Después de todo no podía ir con el estomago vacio al gimnasio y ya después de una hora de ejercicio podía darse un buen desayuno en la cafetería de siempre

Se puso una camiseta blanca y un short de deportes del mismo color, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta, aun no asimilaba que tenia novio…. Si, quizás ya tenía 17 años y no era su primer novio, pero aun así era extraño…. Sabía que lo encontraría en el gimnasio y en el dojo, era verdad lo que él le dijo ayer, pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos cuando no tenían grabaciones

- Hoy solo es un día normal – se repitió mientras dejaba su habitación

.

.

.

Se les exigía a los actores ir al gimnasio al menos dos veces por semana, pero Hinata era una adicta a las maquinas, quizás porque estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo desde que empezó a grabar la serie y su cuerpo se lo pedía, o tal vez era porque sabía que comía demasiado para pesar tan poco y debía compensar con ejercicio las grasas que ingería

No vio a Sasuke en ningún lugar, era la primera persona además de los entrenadores que se encontraba tan temprano, aun así no se desanimo

- Buenos días Hinata – saludó su entrenador

- Buenos días – saluda la ojiperla sonriente – que tenemos para hoy

El entrenador de Hinata era realmente atractivo, de treinta años, pero Hinata lo conocía desde pequeña por lo que aunque estuviera para comérselo no causaba efecto en ella, y él la veía aun como la niña a la que ayudaba a subir a las maquinas de cardio

- Estas de blanco, el blanco hace ver gorda, así que hoy le darás duro a las maquinas – dijo muy animado su entrenador

- A darle – exclamó mientras empezaba a pedalear en la bicicleta

A los veinte minutos llego Ino, y se subió a la caminadora que estaba junto a Hinata, vestía un short rosa y una blusa pequeña negra, usaba el cabello suelto como lo hacía siempre que no tenia grabación, algo incomodo al sudar en un gim, pero ella parecía no importarle

- ¡cuando será el día que llegue al gimnasio antes que tú! – mencionó la rubia mientras empezaba a correr en la banda

- Cuando decidas hacerle caso a tu despertador y no pedir cinco minutos mas – respondió la Hyuga haciendo reír a su compañera

Yamanaka Ino era quizás la peor actriz de todo el elenco, porque todos sabían que era exactamente igual a su papel y cobrar tanto por eso no es un merito, cuando todos sufrían por fingir ante las cámaras esas personalidades inventadas ella se reía y disfrutaba como si fuera la primera actriz

Pero a pesar de que pareciera que a Ino todo se le daba fácil no la odiaban, era una chica fresca, la única que no quería escapar de eso, la persona que todos querían ser

La charla entre las dos siempre eran ligeras, no tenían muchos temas en común, pero habían pasado tantos años juntas que podían hablar de nada y pasar horas entrenando, sobretodo porque Ino era tan adicta al ejercicio como su compañera (no por nada conservaba ese cuerpo)

- Hinata – llamó Ino – que va a pasar ahora que Gaara vuelva

La ojiperla aceleró el ritmo – supongo que grabara y luego se irá – dijo en un tono neutral

- No sé como lo dejaste ir…. Es tan lindo – suspiró la rubia

- Bueno, quizás para ti

- ¿en serio ya no te interesa? – indagó la ojiazul

Hinata sabía a donde quería llegar su compañera – si te interesa cuando vuelva puedes salir con él

-¿En serio? ¿No te importa? – preguntó asombrada

- El noviazgo fue tan corto que no se debería llamar así…. No hay problema, además creo que le haría falta alguien que le ponga los pies sobre la tierra

Ino sonrió y le dio las gracias a Hinata, que no entendía porque lo hacía, Gaara no era suyo, además el que ella le dijera que lo intentara no significaba que el pelirrojo saldría con ella… Sasuke apareció sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta

- Buenos días – saludó el pelinegro mientras agarraba unas pesas de mano

- ¿será que los hombres no saben hacer otra cosa que pesas? – preguntó Ino mirando a Sasuke

- No lo sé…. – miro a Sasuke - ¿y tu compinche?

- Supongo que siendo golpeado por Pain mientras sostiene a dos sapos en un pergamino – comenta el Uchiha

- Debo desocuparme temprano, se lo ve divino con esa sombra en los ojos – comentó malévolamente Hinata

- Es mi mejor amigo…. ¿podrías dejar de molestarlo? – se quejó Sasuke mientras cambiaba su pesa pequeña por una enorme

- ¿y en que me entretengo el resto del día? Está en mi horario de un día normal, levantarme, ir al gimnasio, desayunar todas las calorías que he quemado, ir al dojo, hablar con Sakura, burlarme de Naruto, escuchar música….

- Te entendí – interrumpió Sasuke

- Además…. Porque debo dejarlo solo porque es tu amigo…. Ni que fueras mi novio

Golpe bajo Hinata pensó Sasuke al darse cuenta que la Hyuga disfrutaba que su noviazgo fuera secreto

- Si fueras mi novia te tuviera más controlada – corrigió Sasuke

- Ustedes dos definitivamente de pareja se matarían antes del primer día – dijo Ino mientras se bajaba de la maquina, se despidió de los chicos y se marcho… si Gaara volvería pronto debía ir al spa urgente

Sasuke y Hinata sonrieron ante el comentario de Ino, a pesar de que no había nadie cerca decidieron no arriesgarse, se cambiaron de maquinas y empezaron a competir

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Perdón por dejarlos hasta ahí pero se me estaba alargando, además este capítulo es un preámbulo para el siguiente. Dos sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo… la primera es la verdadera personalidad de Shikamaru y la segunda es la aparición de Gaara

Aun no tengo definidas bien las demás parejas…. He estado pensando en usar parejas totalmente fuera de serie…. Pido su colaboración (para formarlas, se vale de todo, menos las dos parejas ya establecidas)

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** tu comentario fue impresionante, definitivamente me agrada el acróstico que hiciste, perdón por la demora, tengo cinco fics, en cada actualización se me olvida de uno, y fue este el que olvide

**Sarah-Gothic** gracias por el comen, y el apoyo… los descubrirán pero aun no, falta un poquito para eso, quiero que disfruten el romance

**El Puti-Fino** eres nuevo en el Sasuhina…. Tengo un largo repertorio (no tan largo) pero esta a tu disposición, pues esto tendrá mas parejas, pero el primer bloque es Sasuhina casi en su totalidad

**hina08** me alegra que consiguiera algo de comedia, era uno de mis objetivos pero no creí alcanzarlos, ahora sé que lo logre. Pues seguiré esta historia, aunque no tenga idea de cómo acabara, solo sé que tendrá romance y muchas travesuras

Soremade

Akai yume XD


	4. Hacker boy

Volví con otro capítulo de este detrás de cámara

**Uzumaki Naruto **

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de octubre

Tipo de sangre: B

Peso: 50,9 Kg

Estatura: 166 m

Biografía:

Naruto no es japonés (obviamente no hay japoneses rubios ojos azules) pero fue criado en Japón debido al trabajo de su padre, es el hijo menor de la familia Uzumaki, su hermano mayor Minato también trabaja en la serie en esporádicos capítulos en el papel de su padre muerto, pero no le permiten confesar a la prensa que son hermanos

Siempre le gusto actuar por lo que desde pequeño estudio muy duro para obtener un protagónico y lo consiguió en grande, ahora es el actor más reconocido en el mundo, no hay país sobre la tierra que no conozca a su personaje

Pero Naruto no es un chico hiperactivo y tonto, es todo lo contrario, acaba de graduarse hace poco junto a sus compañeros del elenco y se podría decir que disfruta de unas vacaciones (cuando se estudia con profesores privados se pueden saltar algunos años) le gusta leer y después de Shikamaru es la mente más brillante de la generación

Es el mejor amigo de Sasuke, es tímido aunque no lo parezca y si no fuera por el apoyo de Sasuke no tendría novia, cuando no está grabando o con sus amigos la pasa en su habitación leyendo un buen libro o jugando algún juego de rol, está enamorado de Sakura desde que se reencontraron para la segunda parte de la serie y ya llevan un año de novios, suele pelear mucho con Hinata aunque ambos sepan que no es en serio, ahora solo espera que la serie acabe para poder ir a una buena universidad

**Capitulo 4**

**Hacker boy **

Hinata y Sasuke se encontraban desayunando en la cafetería del edificio, ya se habían bañado y disfrutaban de una porción de fruta con yogurt, llevaban un bolso con la ropa de entrenamiento, el edificio en su mayoría departamental tenía algunos pisos como el del gimnasio y el del patio de comidas dispuestos para el elenco, un gran lugar con más de cuarenta pisos y ellos vivían en el ultimo, aunque tenían ascensores era tedioso subir y bajar por cualquier cosa

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine? – propuso el ojinegro mientras se llevaba una fruta a la boca

- Déjame revisar mi agenda – bromeaba la Hyuga – creo que puedo

- ¿debo sentirme honrado?

- Por supuesto…. – exclamó fingiendo sorpresa

Sasuke sonrió, su celular sonó – diga – contestó cambiando de humor rápidamente – está bien – dijo resignado mientras cerraba la llamada y miraba a su novia – tengo que irme, algo urgente se presento

- No te preocupes – dijo Hinata mientras comía su desayuno – se que no tenemos horario, nos vemos más tarde – dijo sin darle demasiada importancia

- ¿no estás enojada? – inquirió el moreno

- No Sasuke… para que lo sepas no soy de las novias paranoicas, no me gusta pedir explicaciones y si lo has olvidado trabajo en lo mismo que tu y conozco las llamadas urgentes que hace el director para cualquier tontería

Sasuke sonrió y le guiño un ojo – nos vemos más tarde – le dijo mientras se marchaba

Era tan horrible no poder despedirse con un beso, pero era mejor que nada, al menos tenía la mañana libre, sin Sasuke no tenia compañero de entrenamiento en el dojo

Sasuke se marchó hasta una estúpida prueba de efectos, debían ver que todo estaría bien para su grabación y Hinata decidió caminar un rato por el pueblo y luego ir a conversar con Sakura, no había visto a su amiga en toda la mañana

Mientras se disponía a dejar el piso que hacía de patio de comidas sintió que alguien la llamaba, cuando miro hasta la esquina donde estaban las escaleras se dio cuenta de quién era

Shikamaru se encontraba junto a la puerta de las escaleras, algo raro porque todos usaban el ascensor dejando a las escaleras como salidas de emergencia, vestía un pantalón jean gastado y algo rasgado y una camisa negra tan nueva que contrastaba con su pantalón, le hacía señas para que se le acerque y Hinata no dudo en hacerlo

- Shikamaru…. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó curiosa la Hyuga al verlo en esa actitud

- Ven – le dijo este mientras la metía a las escaleras

Ambos se quedaron mirando en el descanso de las escaleras, Hinata nunca se había fijado en ese lugar, era solitario, quizás llevaría a Sasuke mas tarde

- No estoy en contra de ser jalada a un lugar solitario pero debo preguntar para que me trajiste – comento irónicamente

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que no hagas una broma de todo? – preguntó Shikamaru mirando por la puerta confirmando que nadie los hay visto

Hinata rodo los ojos – disculpa pero el ser secuestrada no es cosa de todos los días

- No estás siendo secuestrada, solo que quiero mostrarte algo y no quiero que nadie nos vea – dijo algo cansado el pelinegro

Hinata se acerco a Shikamaru y le dio un abrazo por la espalada – lo se Shika… solo estaba bromeado…. – esos dos habían sido los mejores amigos cuando eran pequeños

- Te quiero proponer algo que estoy seguro que te gustara – dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Hinata, que era fuerte por cierto y empezaba a subir las escaleras – sígueme

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi cuarto

¡Demonios! Pensó Hinata…. El cuarto de Shikamaru era un piso debajo del suyo y estaba a más de veinte pisos por las escaleras – no crees que el ascensor es más rápido – se quejo mientras seguía a su amigo

- No creo que sea bueno para tu reputación que te vean entrando al cuarto de un chico – comentó Nara

Hinata le dio la razón y lo siguió sin refutar, la verdad es que en los pisos de habitaciones (cuatro por piso) siempre había gente por los pasillos, a estas horas que era común que el personal de limpieza arregle las habitaciones… casi no había nadie en sus cuartos a estas horas

Cuando al fin llegaron al penúltimo piso Shikamaru salió de las escaleras y miro a ambos lados, le hizo una seña para que pase y salieron al pasillo

Shikamaru metió la llave de su habitación y entró a la misma seguido por la peliazul que se sentía como en película policiaca, pero como ocurre siempre, cuando más te cuidas para que no te vean te terminan descubriendo más rápido, alguien los vio entrando rápidamente a la habitación de Shikamaru

- Esto era algo que no me esperaba – decía el sujeto mientras se volvía a meter en su cuarto para que no lo vean

.

.

.

La habitación de Shikamaru era algo fuera de este mundo, para ser un adolescente de 17 años no había ni un poster en las paredes, que parecían recién pintadas, aunque en una de ellas tenía un tablero repleto de papeles de colores con recordatorios de todo tipo, la cama estaba muy cerca del escritorio y sobre ella descansaba una laptop cerrada, el escritorio era lo que ocupaba más espacio aunque la habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa para albergar una sala, tenía una silla de oficina grande y negra, de las que dan vueltas y un sillón más grande muy cerca de esta, la computadora que descansaba en el escritorio tenía el monitor más grande que Hinata había visto, unas treinta pulgadas, parecía más un televisor que un monitor, una pila de Cds a su derecha con números como códigos de barra y varias cajas de cartón debajo y al lado del escritorio, parecía más almacén de proveedor pirata que habitación de un actor, lejos de eso la habitación era perfectamente normal, casi aburrida, pero la tecnología se podía sentir en el ambiente

- Bien Shikamaru para que soy buena – preguntó la ojiperla parándose firme con los brazos sobre sus caderas

- Te quiero proponer mis servicios – respondió el ojinegro sentándose en la silla – toma asiento – dijo indicando el sillón que encendió en cuanto ella se sentó

- Silla masajeadora, debo conseguirme una de estas – dijo la peliazul cuando sintió el movimiento relajante en todo su cuerpo

- ¿te la puedo conseguir cuando quieras? – propuso Shikamaru mientras le daba una tarjeta a la Hyuga

La tarjeta negra tenía en el centro un numero de celular en un brillante color plata, no había nombres, solo el numero brillante y misterioso - ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió

Shikamaru sonrió mientras daba una vuelta sobre su silla, le recordó a L de death Note, solo que más carismático – es mi negocio, te quiero como cliente, tú serás el enlace para Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y tu por supuesto

- ¿Qué clase de negocio? Te gusta el suspenso por lo que veo – recriminó la Hyuga mientras disfrutaba del masaje

- Déjame explicarte – decía el pelinegro – mi negocio ya lleva un par de meses pero preferí probarlo con los actores mayores antes de con mis amigos menores de edad…. Básicamente puedo conseguir lo que quieras, solo debes pedirlo y estar dispuesto a pagarlo

- ¿a qué te refieres con lo que quiera? – preguntó Hinata, eso sonaba interesante

- Desde una silla masajeadora hasta la asistencia a un concierto sin ser vitas por paparazzi

- ¡hablas en serio! – Gritó Hinata – puedes hacer que salga de aquí

- Si – respondió airoso el ojinegro – pero tendrías que regresar, yo solo me encargaría de arreglar todo afuera y cubrirte aquí dentro hasta que vuelvas

- ¿Cómo es posible? Esto es como una cárcel si no te has dado cuenta

- En los dos años que estuvimos libres me encargué de hacer los suficientes contactos como para poder hacer lo que quisiera, era el único chico que a los quince años tenía licencia de conducir original…. Hace poco me di cuenta que mis contactos y los favores que me deben me ayudarían a combatir al mal

Hinata sonrió – así que esto es el boicot contra el director

- En parte… además no voy a desperdiciar mi talento tecnológico – se giro a su máquina que prendió y en menos de diez segundos estaba lista para ser usada – he pasado tanto tiempo navegando que prácticamente puedo hacer todo lo que se relacione a la informática

- Muy bien hacker boy – dijo Hinata acercándose a Shikamaru – quiero que demuestres lo que dices

- Esperaba eso…. – asintió mientras – pide y se te concederá

- Quiero que te metas en la computadora de una paparazzi – pidió emocionada mientras se dio cuenta que desde su cómodo asiento podía ver perfectamente, ese monitor era impresionante

- Se a quien te refieres…. Esa mujer vuelve locos a todos, lamento informarte que hace tiempo me pagaron para hacerlo así que solo debo dar un clic para estar dentro – saco un Cd del porta Cds, ni siquiera miro si era el correcto a pesar de que todos eran iguales, lo metió en uno de los lectores y se abrió una ventana a la que dio clic – estamos dentro

Hinata miro dudosa de que todo fuera tan fácil, pero era verdad, había carpetas con los títulos de los reportajes de ellas, y fotos de su trabajo además de unas personales – es increíble, hombre eres impresionante – dijo mientras Shikamaru se ponía de pie dándole el asiento principal

- Por ser nueva te dejo que hagas lo que quieras, esta vez es gratis – Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad, reviso su correo, miro quienes eran sus informantes y quiso guardarse algunas fotos comprometedoras de la mujer

- Puedes guardarlas en un flash memory – pidió mostrando las imágenes

- Te hare un Cd – ofreció el pelinegro – ahora estás convencidas

La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza sonriente - ¿Qué tipo de misiones has llevado a cabo?

- La mayoría me ha pedido una cita en algún lugar muy lejano de este pueblo, otros han pedido ir a un concierto o musical… y unos pocos más arriesgados se han ido de vacaciones un fin de semana – decía restándole importancia mientras sacaba un Cd en blanco de la caja que había cerca de sus pies y quemaba las fotos que acababa de encontrar

- Oh por dios…. Eres la mente más brillante que he tenido en frente – alabo emocionada al darse cuenta de las puertas que se le estaban abriendo – pero como haces que nadie se dé cuenta

- Ya te dije, tengo buenos contactos, además las reservaciones siempre se hacen por internet con nombres falsos, tengo algunas identidades – admitió dándole el regalo – entonces ¿te apunto como cliente?

- Esa pregunta está de más…. Lo que sea para alejarme aunque sea un poco del director

- Estamos en la lucha… mi principal motivo es hacerles ver a todos que el director no es tan omnisapiente como se cree, he estado jugando frente a sus narices y no se ha dado cuenta

- Hermano eres el rey hacker…. Si tú no quieres no se dará cuenta nunca

- Prefiero que me llames hacker boy, se oye mejor – sonrió poniéndose de pie – el numero que te di es privado, no quiero que tus amigos me llamen, solo hazlo tu, serás el filtro, si no contesto no intentes otra vez yo te llamare en cuanto pueda

- Entendí – dijo Hinata guardando el numero en su celular con el nombre de hacker boy – no te defraudare – dijo acostándose en la cama mientras elevaba la tarjeta y la miraba como si fuera de oro – conmigo tu secreto seguirá en las sombras

- Hinata – llamó Shikamaru – no hagas eso

- ¿Qué? – se quejo la ojiperla sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería

- Estas acostada en mi cama… la estas desarreglando – se puso de pie y le dio le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse

Hinata tomo la mano que le ofrecían pero en vez de pararse lo jalo haciéndolo caer al lado de ella – no seas quejumbroso – dijo riéndose al verlo caer, lo vio a los ojos y noto la nostalgia del tiempo pasado - ¿Qué nos paso Shikamaru? Éramos los mejores amigos, ahora apenas y nos hablamos

Shikamaru la miro – Gaara nos pasó Hinata – respondió el pelinegro tomándola de la mano – el no permitía que ningún chico se te acercara y no soy bueno en las peleas como tu

- Lo siento Shika – le apretó la mano – fue un lapsus brutus, de ahora en adelante vendré a tu cuarto más seguido a destender tu cama y volver loca a la mucama como antes – ofreció sonriendo inocentemente

El ojinegro se puso pálido ante el ofrecimiento – no por favor…. Mejor nos vemos en cualquier otro lugar – se sentó abruptamente

Hinata se sentó y empezó a mirar el rostro de Shikamaru en busca de la explicación a esa actitud - ¡oh! – Dijo cuando lo descubrió - ¡tienes novia! – gritó asombrada

- No lo grites – dijo alarmado el pelinegro mientras intentaba frenar a su amiga que se reía por su reacción – nos van a escuchar

Hinata rodo los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza – hombre, para ser un genio informático no sabes mucho de las instalaciones…. Te has dado cuenta que estos cuartos son anti-ruido

- ¿en serio?

- Si – explicó la peliazul – yo misma lo he comprobado, escucho rock a todo volumen y Naruto que vive junto a mi no se ha quejado nunca, hasta le he preguntado y asegura no escuchar música procedente de mi habitación

- Eso es bueno saberlo – dijo el ojinegro

- Ahora puedes hacer cositas con tu novia y hacer todo el ruido que quieras – comento divertida la ojiperla - ¿Quién es?

- No te lo voy a decir – respondió algo avergonzado Shikamaru – conociéndote es mejor que no lo sepas

Hinata rio, al darse cuenta que a pesar del tiempo entre ellos aun había esa amistad tan preciada – está bien… pero lo descubriré tarde o temprano… quiero saber quién es la mujer que me está robando el amor de mi Shikamaru – fingió tristeza exagerada

- Si me metes en problemas con ella hackeare tu computadora y leeré tu diario – amenazo el pelinegro

- Está bien, entendí…. No meterse con la novia de Shikamaru – dijo aburrida - ¿le puedo decir que fuiste el que me dio mi primer beso? – La mirada de Shikamaru hizo que estallara en risas – entendí…. ¡se ve que estas flechado! – Exclamó entre risas - mejor me voy antes de que cumplas tu promesa

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta – dijo Shikamaru como despedida – extrañaba a mi loca amiga

- Gracias – dijo Hinata sonriéndole sinceramente – nos vemos luego – se marchó de la habitación y decidió ir por las escaleras a su habitación, después de todo solo era un piso

A Hinata le sorprendía la última frase de Shikamaru, ¿tan mal se había puesto con el rompimiento de Gaara para que su amigo estuviera preocupado? Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que le ofrecía sus servicios ¿no había dicho acaso que era la primera adolescente que sabía de eso? Quizás antes solo ayudaba a los actores mayores, lo que era más fácil porque a ellos nadie les pediría una identificación para entrar a un club o discoteca, cuando llego a su piso no entro a su habitación, en vez de eso golpeo la puerta de su amiga

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

No se pierdan del siguiente que está más fuerte que este….

Por cierto ¿Qué les pareció Shikamaru?

Quiero aclarar que la relación de ellos (Shikamaru y Hinata) no es nada romántica, son amigos desde niños y si se dieron el primer beso, pero era porque querían probar

**I can hear the screems tonight** muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que también he visto muchos fics con un detrás de cámara que da miedo (una vez vi a bob esponja en un capitulo mi mente trata de suprimir eso) por eso decidí demostrar que también se puede hacer un fic serio con esa trama

**SasuHina4evr** perdón por la tardanza, me perdí en el camino de la vida u.u, pero regrese (tantas historias a veces me marean, debo volver a hacer mi horario de actualización)

Yo he leído shugo chara ^^ me encanta Ikuto es tan lindo

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** estoy tratando de ponerme en orden para no tener que actualizar todos un solo día, sino uno por día (como tengo seis fics seria actualización casi a diario) creo que me metí en camisa de once varas kukukukuku pero así soy yo, me encanta el trabajo

Como mis otras fics son puros dramas como dijiste en el comen hacer algo más fresco me cuesta un poquito, vivo para el drama…. Bueno la pareja que me propones es interesante, no había pensado hacer yaoi pero a la vista de sobrepoblación masculina y al hecho de que no quiero discriminar puedo hacer un yaoi, ahora no se si usar a Shino y Kiba, nunca lo había pensado

Ya viene la conti de intriga y seducción (aun me falta escribir el final del chapter)

Nos vemos en mis otros fics

Hasta el próximo

**Akai**


	5. Dudas

**Haruno Sakura **

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de marzo

Tipo de sangre: O

Peso: 45,4 Kg

Estatura: 161 m

Biografía:

Sakura viene de una familia humilde, ni remotamente cercana al mundo de la televisión, pero siempre quiso ser actriz y tenía mucho talento, le rogó a sus padres para que la llevaran al casting para la serie, su actuación en el papel de protagonista y su largo y brilloso cabello rosa convencieron al director que ella era la perfecta para el papel

Sus padres no querían dejarla hacer el papel, no consideraban prudente que estuviera viviendo sola a tan corta edad, pero el director les mostro los beneficios del contrato, no solo le ofrecían una gran suma de dinero mensual, además proporcionaban la mejor educación privada lo que garantizaba el ingreso a cualquier universidad del mundo, una cosa que sus padres no podían ofrecerle

Fue duro para Sakura vivir lejos de sus padres, pero el amor a la actuación la mantiene consciente de la situación, era la mejor amiga de Ino cuando eran pequeñas pero después, cuando volvieron para la segunda parte de la serie y por culpa suya tuvieron que retrasarse un año (debería tener los senos más grandes, como Tsunade) Ino se enojó y empezó una amistad con Hinata que a pesar de ser la más desarrollada de todas no presumía sus pechos

Es la novia de Naruto y lo ama con su vida…. Sakura es como su nombre, una flor rosa, es un poco ingenua y no cree que en las personas pueda existir la malicia, por lo que Hinata (su mejor amiga) la cuida siempre, le gusta escribir, algún día sueña con ser una gran escritora y narrar con otros personajes todas las aventuras que ha vivido y visto

Le gusta salir con sus amigos y es la conciliadora del grupo, siempre que hay algún altercado se sabe que Sakura los ayudara a calmarse, quisiera que no la vieran como la ninja agresiva y llorona que salen en pantalla

**Capitulo 5**

**Dudas**

Sakura abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Hinata mientras la hacía pasar…. ¡Dios! el cuarto de Sakura era tan rosa que a Hinata le costaba sentirse cómoda - ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la ojiperla mientras se sentaba en la cama de su amiga y lanzaba fuera a un gran peluche

La pelirrosa tomo el peluche y lo puso sobre su escritorio – me lo dio Naruto por favor no lo lances –reprendió mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga – me alegra que me vinieras a visitar, tengo grabación en tres horas y en dos debo bajar para vestuario y maquillaje

- ¡Te tengo la más maravillosa noticia de todo el mundo!– dijo Hinata sin respirar en el proceso

- ¡dime! – gritó con el mismo entusiasmo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga

- ¿Conoces a hacker boy? – La negativa a la pregunta fue inmediata, la pregunta en si era tonta pero no sabía como iniciar esta charla – me acabo de contactar con él y nos propone conseguir lo que queramos, podemos pedir lo que sea…. Hasta salir de este lugar, aunque seria por poco tiempo

- ¡En serio! Es decir…. – estaba tan nerviosa - ¿podría ir a ver a mis padres?

- Amiga, podrías pasar el fin de semana en tu casa – explicó – claro si no tienes grabaciones y pagas lo que te piden – a Sakura siempre le dolía el no estar cerca de sus padres

- Tienes que darme su número – pidió la ojijade

Hinata hizo una mueca – lo siento pero para mayor privacidad me pidieron que yo sea el enlace con ustedes, solo lo podemos saber Naruto, Sasuke tu y yo…. Sabes cómo es esto, es secreto y toda la cosa

Sakura lo medito por unos minutos – lo malo es que mis grabaciones están seguidas, va a pasar un buen tiempo hasta que tenga un par de días libres, y más un fin de semana – dijo con menos emoción – pero quizás después

- Pero puedes hacer otra cosa – dijo Hinata levantándole el ánimo – no has querido tener una cita con Naruto fuera de este pueblo desde que empezaron, ahora podrás hacerlo

- Tienes razón – dijo Sakura abrazando a su amiga – es la mejor noticia del mundo

Ambas siguieron conversando de sus futuros e ilícitos planes, el dinero era lo de menos, sobretodo porque su cuenta de banco tenía más ceros de los que se podían contar

.

.

.

En estudio número uno se encontraba Sasuke terminando de probar el arnés para la escena de la pelea con Gaara, el saber que no tardaría significaba que el pelirrojo estaba por llegar y de solo pensarlo le cambiaba el humor

- Eso es todo Sasuke – dijo uno de los encargados mientras le quitaba el arnés – te avisaremos cuando empecemos con las grabaciones

El pelinegro asintió mientras se marchaba del lugar, afuera miro si había algún carro de golf para regresar al edificio, le debía una salida al cine a su novia, pero no había ninguna, sabía que Naruto estaría grabando todo el día y no podía pedirle que lo viniera a ver

- Te llevo – dijo una voz y Sasuke miro de quien se trataba

El joven de aproximadamente su edad vestía una camiseta polo blanca y una bermuda caqui, su cabello negro y corto lo cubría con una gorra con el símbolo de Konoha, su piel blanca y sus ojos negros característicos de los Uchiha le habían dado el papel que tenía en la serie, además del sorprendente parecido con Sasuke

- Claro Sai…. ¿vas de regreso al edificio? – preguntó Sasuke

- Si – contesto el joven mientras el otro subía al carro – solo estaba dando una vuelta – comentó mientras arrancaba – te tengo una noticia primo – dijo de la nada

- ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo nuevo? – pregunto Sasuke intrigado, quizás Gaara aprecio antes de lo esperado

- Es sobre Hinata – soltó sonriendo en bajo – se que ella te gusta por eso te lo digo

- Habla rápido

Sai que estaba disfrutando del nerviosismo de su primo manejaba más despacio para poder prestarle más atención – la vi en una actitud muy sospechosa con un chico

- ¿Con quién? – inquirió

- Con Shikamaru

- ¡Shikamaru! – Dijo con algo de alivio Sasuke - ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente? – ahora que estaba más calmado la curiosidad lo invadía

- Los vi entrando en la habitación de este…. Parecían que no quisieran ser vistos, estuvieron dentro por un buen rato y luego ella salió muy contenta

Sasuke se preguntaba que haría Hinata en la habitación de Shikamaru, recordaba que ambos eran inseparables cuando niños, pero ahora apenas y se encontraban, mucho menos entrar en la habitación de el – no me gusto lo que quisiste insinuar

- Pero Sasuke…. Sabes lo que dicen, que ella y Gaara….

- Calla – interrumpió Sasuke – Hinata es mi amiga y no me gusta que hablen mal de ella

- Calma primo yo solo quería que no te hicieras ilusiones con ella, al parecer ya tiene novio

- Yo no quiero tener nada con ella, es solo mi compañera de entrenamiento – aclaró Sasuke siguiendo con la farsa – ahora, no quiero que lo de Shikamaru se corra ¿entendiste?

- Ok – respondió Sai llegando a las afueras del edificio – voy a seguir dando una vuelta –dijo despidiéndose mientras Sasuke entraba en el edificio

Sasuke quería hablar con Hinata, aclarar ese asunto ¿Qué hacia ella en el cuarto de Shikamaru a solas con él?... Se trato de calmar, conocía bien a Hinata y sabia que ella no era del tipo de mujer que jugaba con los hombres, quizás solo este haciendo eso para que no sospechen que estén saliendo ¿sería Shikamaru su chivo expiatorio?... De ser así el no debería estar molesto

Cuando entró en el ascensor llamo a Hinata por el celular

- Aló – contesto la ojiperla del otro lado de la línea

- Ya me desocupe, nos podemos encontrar – dijo el pelinegro con la mayor calma que podía

- Claro… nos vemos en el piso de juegos…. Me debes la revancha en Call of Duty – sonaba divertida

- Entonces nos vemos allá, estoy en cinco minutos – dijo mientras apretaba el botón trece, un piso arriba del patio de comidas se encontraba un piso de entretenimiento, había de todo, desde billar hasta bolos, y allí se efectuaban los duelos de play frente a todos los presentes, juegos con apuestas de todo tipo

- Espera Sasuke – dijo Hinata antes de que el ojinegro colgara – te espero en las escaleras

- ¡las escaleras! - Exclamo al ver que ya estaba por el piso 10

- Solo ve – colgó

Sasuke se detuvo en el piso catorce, era un piso habitable y no lo verían entrar por las escaleras, bajo sintiéndose extrañado por la petición de su novia… cuando llego al piso designado vio a Hinata esperándolo en el descanso de las escaleras

- Hinata – saludó acercándose a ella

La ojiperla miró a su novio acercándose y lo rodeo con sus brazos plantándole un beso que sorprendió a Sasuke

El pelinegro abrazo a Hinata mientras la besaba, la sensación era enajenante, ya no habían preocupaciones ni dudas, solo estaban los dos en esa sensual lucha de lenguas, cuando se separaron aun tenían sus rostros demasiado juntos

- Me está gustando mucho esto de los novios a escondidas – dijo Hinata sintiendo la respiración de Sasuke sobre sus labios

- A mí también – dijo este mientras se agachaba un poco para volver a besarla

Permanecieron en ese lugar disfrutando de la privacidad hasta que se dieron cuenta que de seguir allí no hablarían nada, Hinata fue la primera en salir, ese piso estaba tan lleno de entretenimiento que nadie miraba a la escalera por la que minutos después salió Sasuke con la misma facilidad y se encontraron en una de las mesas destinadas a juegos de mesa

Kakashi y Gai estaban jugando billar a unos cuantos metros mientras los más jóvenes ocupaban los juegos de video

- Hinata hay algo que quiero preguntarte – dijo Sasuke mientras movía una ficha de ajedrez, si fingían jugar nadie se les acercaría, cosa contraria a si usaran las cartas de yugi-oh

- Soy toda oídos – respondió la ojiperla

- Es sobre Shikamaru…. Los vieron entrar en su habitación y…

Hinata palideció - ¿alguien nos vio? – Dijo estupefacta - ¿Quién?

- Al menos disimula – calmó Sasuke, ahora sabía que era verdad – fue mi primo quien me lo dijo, pero lo convencí para que no se lo dijera a nadie

- Gracias – dijo ya más calmada – si se llegaba a saber estaría en problemas

- Si me lo explicas te podría ayudar

La ojiperla se dio cuenta de cómo se sentía su novio, no esperaba ponerlo celoso y tampoco podía decirle que Shikamaru era un hacker que ayudaría a tener las fugas más espectaculares que se pueden haber imaginado

- Hicimos las paces y me invito a conversar – dijo cuando se dio cuenta que la mentira era necesaria, además, no era de todo falso lo que decía

- ¿porqué no conversaron en otro lugar? – inquirió el pelinegro

- Es que el tiene novia – susurro moviendo un peón – y no quiere que la chica piense mal

- No creo que le funcione si te invita a su cuarto – comentó mientras fingía concentrarse en el siguiente movimiento

- ¡Estas celoso! – Dijo divertida – no te preocupes que es solo un amigo, además el tiene novia y yo tengo novio

Sasuke sonrió mirándola – lo siento…. Suelo dejarme llevar – admitió

- No te preocupes Sasuke, después de todo debí decírtelo, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que…. La próxima vez en cuanto te vea te cuento cosas como esas

- No – frenó Sasuke – me gusta tu recibimiento – comentó divertido

-Tonto – dijo Hinata

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke

- Porque te acabo de hacer jaque mate – respondió Hinata – te ganó la partida una pobre e inocente niña que apenas y sabe jugar ajedrez – dijo algo dramática

- No – respondió Sasuke – me ganaste tú

- Esto lo pagaras Uchiha – dijo con la competencia en mente – tu y yo…. King of figther ahora

Un grupo de jóvenes, entre actores, extras y tramoyistas rodearon a la pareja que demostraban su espíritu competitivo en las palancas, permanecieron jugando por una hora, cuando se cansaron, sus manos estaban algo entumidas y se fueron con una ovación de los espectadores y el hecho de que habían empatado

- Te invito un hidratante – propuso el Uchiha

- Por favor – dijo la sedienta ojiperla siguiéndolo a una pequeña isla que vendía bebidas

Se sentaron en una de las mesas libres, uno frente al otro y tomaron sus bebidas – la próxima vez escogemos un juego en el que podamos tener un juez – decía Hinata pensando en que si su amigo era un hacker no sería problema saber los códigos de los juegos

- Tienes que practicar mucho para ganarme en el play 3 y lo sabes – decía Sasuke mientras terminaba su botella

- Pero soy mejor que tú en el wii

- Creo que Naruto le esta agarrando gusto al wii…. Deberías practicar con él

- No es mala idea – reflexionó–sobre todo si jugamos el juego de Naruto

Sasuke rió ante el comentario, los juegos de la serie eran los menos jugados por los personajes de la serie – sabes que aun tenemos pendiente una película

- Lo sé…. – dijo la Hyuga – pero presiento que todos estos van a ir al cine después de jugar un poco más

- Entonces que propones – sugirió Sasuke esperando una de las locas ideas de Hinata

- Hagamos una pijamada mixta – dijo emocionada – Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, tu y yo…. Hasta podemos invitar a tu primo

Hinata siempre le llamaba pijamada a las fiestas que se organizaban en alguna habitación, por el simple motivo que no se vestían elegante, primaba la comodidad y al final terminaban durmiendo en el suelo con almohadas, para arrastrase en las mañanas a sus habitaciones

- ¿en qué habitación?

Eso era un si… Sasuke era un experto en organizar fiestas rápidas

- Qué te parece la de tu primito querido, no pienso que le moleste

- Hablare con él – dijo Sasuke sonriente, en un momento su mirada cambio totalmente…. Ya no estaba contento, se veía molesto

- ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? – preguntó la ojiperla sabiendo que algo detrás de ella provoco esta reacción en su novio

Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar

Pero un tercio de él no te puede alcanzar

Estos sentimientos que quiero expresar

Pero ni siquiera puedo confesar… mi amor

Hinata maldijo en bajo, alguien estaba escuchando una de las canciones Gaara muy cerca de ella, pero la canción no avanzaba y se escuchaba muy real

- ¡Oh no! – Susurró Hinata dándose cuenta que Sasuke no se enojaría por escuchar la canción, giró lentamente para encontrarse detrás de ella a un apuesto pelirrojo – Gaara – dijo estupefacta, el joven vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa roja que era cubierta parcialmente por una chaqueta cuero, sus ojos estaban delineados por lápiz negro y daba una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera

- Hinata – dijo el pelirrojo mirándola fijamente

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quise poner esa canción porque es una de mis favoritas se llama 1/3 Junjou na kanjou de Siam Shade y pensé que ya que Gaara será un cantante de rock (eso es spoiler) que mejor entrada que con una canción de rock dedicada a Hinata

Ya terminé la descripción personal y la pequeña historia de los personajes principales…. De quien quiere que sea el siguiente ¿Gaara? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Ino? ¿Kakashi? El más votado gana

**SasuHina4evr** amo a Ikuto, para mi es el protagonista de ese anime y si no fuera tan infantil me encantaría un romance algo mas fuerte u.u (se me sale lo pervert)

Como ves, ahora apareció Gaara y las cosas se complicaran un poco para la parejita nueva

**Aiko** muchas gracias por comentar, espero sigas leyendo la historia

**Hillewaert Hikari** creo que muchas (incluyéndome) queremos ser clientas de Shikamaru, lástima que tenga novia

Me alegra que te gusten las personalidades que puse al canon, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Naruto viene de Alemania, por más que quiero ponerlo en otro país, ahora que ha crecido tiene todo el perfil de un alemán, solo que mas bronceado por el sol

**Hinnatta112** gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que este es un proyecto que tenía hace tiempo, me alegra ver que gusta y que se ve real en la medida de lo posible

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ame el supercomen que me hiciste T.T lloro de la emoción, he demorado años en actualizar, así que quizás ya te hayas olvidado de esta historia (lo siento el drama me puede, ando viendo doramas justo ahora)

La verdad es que Hinata como prota me encanta, pero estoy tratando de innovar por lo que quizás mis nuevos fics tenga a otra protagonista de vez en cuando, aunque seguiré en el Sasuhina, eso es lo mío

Sigo pensando en le yaoi, me has dejado con la duda y eso es bueno, yo también estoy llena de tareas, mi nueva profe me mando cuatro libros solo para este mes (no debo mencionar que acaba la próxima semana) si sobrevivo seré imparable en las contis, trato de ver el vaso medio lleno

Bueno espero que pronto tengas más tiempo, aun no te veo por mis otras historias, pero comprendo tus motivos (los lei en otro comen)

Hasta pronto

**Midori Minares** gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado

**Shizuru-HiME** trato siempre de cambiar de estilo, aunque el drama es lo mío, en esta historia trato de suprimirla un poco, la verdad esta trama la pensé al ver los cortos detrás de cámara al final de los capítulos de Naruto Shippuden, aunque eso de ponerles las mismas personalidades aunque no estén en escena no me gustó, pero luego me toco a mi vivir algo parecido a un detrás de cámara (no soy actriz ni nada parecido) pero si tuve que participar en un cortometraje y ser mala, luego de mostrarlo a mi clase todos empezaron con bromas sobre mi maldad y a pensar que el romance que se evidencia en el video es real, incluso vinculándome con un amigo, eso fue el detonante para que decidiera hacer este proyecto, pero con personalidades reales, gente real que no vive el sueño que el televidente cree que vive el famoso, me alegra que te gustara y que sigas mis otras historias también


	6. Pijamada

Aquí de nuevo yo con otro capítulo de este extraño fic. Espero les guste, he traído esta vez la biografía de Gaara para que conozcan mas a este personaje.

**Sabaku no Gaara**

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 19 de enero

Tipo de sangre: AB

Peso: 50,9 Kg

Estatura: 161 m

**Biografía:**

Gaara es el hijo menor de una pareja de importantes abogados, su hermano mayor (por más de ocho años) es dueño de una gran empresa y apenas y lo ve por lo que se siente como hijo único, no le intereso la actuación hasta que vio Naruto y decidió participar en esa historia, un chico con un talento innato para todo lo que se proponía, pasó el casting de inmediato en el papel de la visión bizarra de Naruto, sus padres lo acompañaron en la negociación y fueron más astutos que el mismo director consiguiéndole un contrato con las mayores libertades de todo el elenco.

El pelirrojo no tenía que vivir en el pueblo si no quería y como era un personaje que aparecía en secuencias saltadas prefería ir y venir, no era muy sociable y casi no hablaba con nadie… cuando lo llamaron para la segunda parte se fijo en Hinata pero los mandaron otro año de vacaciones hasta que algunos de los personajes se desarrollaran mas, se volvió novio de la ojiperla en cuanto volvieron para firmar su parte, el secuestro del kazekage, mostrando un nuevo look…

Durante el tiempo de vacaciones obligadas Gaara aprendió a tocar varios instrumentos y tomo un gusto por el rock, decidió vivir en el edificio pero en cuanto su papel terminó de grabarse y no tenía una fecha para una próxima toma se marchó para dedicarse a la música, su deseo era convertirse en una estrella del rock, dejando a Hinata a pesar de verse como una pareja estable y corriendo un rumor del que ahora se arrepiente.

De todo lo que ha hecho en su vida solo se arrepiente de una, haber dejado a la Hyuga por seguir su sueño, pero no está acostumbrado a perder y la noticia de que volverá a aparecer en la serie le dio la idea de volver a conquistarla, porque donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y el está dispuesto a hacer ardes de nuevo esas cenizas.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6**

**Pijamada **

Hinata Pov.

"_¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Gaara en ese preciso momento? Sasuke se enojo mucho y no lo puedo juzgar…."_

"_Estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del piso de juegos, acabábamos de tener una dura partida de play en la que para variar empatamos, le ofrecí una pijamada y acepto hacerla de inmediato, la mayoría de veces tengo que insistir un poco, pero creo que el ser la novia es una ventaja… de repente escuche detrás mío una de las canciones de Gaara, quizás la que mas detesto, pues cuando la sacó me envió un correo diciendo que me la dedicaba, pensé que era algún tonto con el celular a muy alto volumen, pero la mirada de Sasuke detrás de mí me hizo pensar lo peor."_

- ¡Oh no! – _Susurre mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia el sonido que ahora había callado_– Gaara – _fue lo único que pude decir al verlo frente a mí sonriéndome. _

"_Ahí estaba él, parado frente a mí con esa sonrisa fresca como si nunca se hubiera ido, vestido como para entrevista antes de concierto, con un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa roja, su chaqueta estaba increíble toda llena de alfileres y mientras admiraba su conjunto me di cuenta que el disfrutaba de mi estado de shock, trate de reaccionar, debía pensar en Sasuke, aparte de mi era el más afectado."_

- Hinata – _me saludó Gaara acercándose a mí e inclinándose para darme un beso, no quise esperar a ver si me lo daba en la mejilla o sería tan caradura como para dármelo en la boca, me aparte inmediatamente de él y me puse de pie acercándome a Sasuke._

- Así que al fin te dignaste a venir – _dijo Sasuke y lo mire, por dios, el hombre estaba tan rígido que podría partir un bloque en su cabeza y no sentirlo_ – los técnicos esperan por ti desde ayer.

- También es un gusto volverte a encontrar Sasuke – _respondió con indiferencia Gaara_ – sé que me retrase pero acabo de volver de una gira por Europa y no podía volver antes.

- Hmph…. Creo que me tengo que ir – _respondió mi novio al ver que mi ex no hacía más que mirarme._

- Sasuke – _lo llamé y me miró frustrado_ – no te olvides de lo que hablamos.

_Me sonrió_ – no te preocupes, siempre cumplo mis promesas – _dijo antes de irse, al menos sé que no está enojado conmigo._

- Ahora al fin podemos hablar solos los dos – _me dijo aquel pelirrojo, pero yo aún no estaba preparada para hablar con él, al menos no sin romperle algún hueso._

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar – _sonó a despecho_ – debo ir a ver a alguien – _dije mientras me dirigía al ascensor, esperaba que alguien lo reconociera y le pidiera un autógrafo pero el muy antipático no se llevaba con casi nadie así que para mi desgracia lo tenía ahí sin interrupciones._

"_Me subí al ascensor y se subió conmigo, al parecer estaba disfrutando de mi enojo… solo quería un minuto de paz, pero no podía ir a mi habitación, por primera vez temía de estar sola con un hombre en un lugar cerrado, quería que esa puerta se abriera lo más pronto posible…. Detuve el ascensor un piso antes que el mío, salí como si el oxigeno me faltaba y camine rápidamente hacia las habitaciones sin tener segura que haría allí."_

- Espera Hinata – _me dijo Gaara tomándome del brazo_ - se que no tienes a nadie que ver en este piso, deja de huirme.

"_Fue como una bofetada a mi autoestima…. No quería que cuando el volviera se diera cuenta de mi resentimiento hacia él, mi plan era fingir indiferencia, pero fue mi primer novio y nadie me aviso que estaría allí, merecía tiempo para prepararme_ - ¡no te huyo! – _Grite enojada y ofendida mientras me soltaba de el_– no sabes quién soy Sabaku no Gaara así que no saques conclusiones adelantadas.

- Sé mejor que nadie quien eres – _me respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente._

"_Me sentía como mi estúpido personaje…. ¿Por qué simplemente no le podía decir que se largue? Mi maldito orgullo me hacía dudar."_

- Falso…. El único que sabe como es Hinata realmente soy yo – _dijo una voz detrás de mí y sentí mis piernas temblar, eso sonó a amenaza._

- No te metas en una conversación de pareja – _se quejó Gaara dejándome con la boca abierta ¿pareja? ¿Desde cuándo volvimos a ser pareja? _

- Que gracioso – _dijo mi salvador pasando un brazo por mi cintura ayudándome a sostenerme_ – yo iba a decir lo mismo – _me miro sonriente ¡que buen actor era para sonreír de esa manera en la situación en la que estábamos!_ – te estaba esperando… demoraste.

- Perdón Shikamaru – _dije apoyándome en él, el sentirme abrazada ayudo a calmarme._

- Vamos a tu cuarto, tengo algo que decirte – _me llevó al ascensor sin soltarme ni un momento dejando a un Gaara con cara de pocos amigos_- ¿estás bien? – _me preguntó una vez estuvimos solos en el ascensor._

- Perfecta – _respondí mientras las puertas se abrían, solo era un piso_ – solo me tomo de sorpresa, voy a estar bien – _trataba de convencerlo mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación._

- Entonces me retiro… estaré conectado, si necesitas algo escríbeme y subiré en seguida.

"_Asentí con la cabeza mientras lo vi marcharse hacia las escaleras…. Shikamaru tenía una extraña afición por caminar"_

.

.

.

"_Entre en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta detrás de mí como si alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento, las paredes oscuras y llenas a más no poder todo lo que se podía pegar en ellas me recordaba lo que era, respire profundamente para calmarme, me detuve a mirar detenidamente el lugar donde vivía…. Mi espacio."_

"_Quizás era una forma de dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir, y sirvió, los posters que adornaban mi habitación mostraba mi amor por el rock… un poster grande de L'arc en ciel cerca de mi cama y uno más grande de un acercamiento de Hyde frente a mi escritorio para mirarlo mientras esperaba que la maquina cargue, los demás artistas también ocupaban sus respectivos espacios, tenía a X-japan, Kishidan, Asian Kung Fu Generation, entre otros, pero no todo era rock…. Aun me causaba gracia el afiche que Sakura me regalo de IkimonoGakari, fue difícil aceptar que me gustaran sus canciones y más pegar una de sus coloridas portadas, que ahora descansaba junto a una imagen de Stance Punk, Tommy Heavenly6, modern gray y T.M. revolution, mi cama tenía el característico color vino en sus sabanas, el mismo color que mis uñas y era enorme a pesar de dormir sola."_

"_Las notitas que me enviaba con Sakura en clases cuando se ponían aburridas las guardaba en una pequeña cajita de plata en mi cómoda junto a las cartas de cumpleaños y demás festividades, abrí mi armario y vi como casi en su totalidad estaba formado por ropa en la escala de grises, desde el más puro blanco hasta el peor negro que se puedan imaginar."_

"_No prendí mi computadora…. Quizás más tarde hablaría con Shikamaru para agradecerle lo que hizo por mi hoy, empecé a recordar, la vida cambia muy rápido."_

.

.

.

"_Cuando estaba en las grabaciones de la primera parte nunca me fije en Gaara, estaba enamorada de Itachi, aunque sabía perfectamente que no pasaría de un amor platónico, mi padrino siempre me dijo que yo era la actriz perfecta para el papel de protagonista por lo que no le agrado mi pequeño papel de secundaria, puedo entender que quizás no era la más apta aunque el tamaño de mi cabello fue decisivo para la toma de decisión, pero yo era feliz con los amigos que había hecho, a pesar de vivir lejos de mis padres, el estar con mis primos me hacía sentir que tenía hermanos, Masashi san me dio más protagonismo, incluso los capítulos finales de la primera parte eran adicionales hechos para mi…. Nos dijeron que tendríamos un año de vacaciones, teníamos catorce años y faltaba solo un año para graduarnos de preparatoria, después de todo no nos daban las materias de relleno y no teníamos vacaciones así que ahorrábamos tiempo."_

"_Cuando volvimos teníamos quince años, no sabía que podía crecer tanto en un solo año, aun usaba el cabello corto aunque ahora lo tenía por los hombros y mi cuerpo era totalmente diferente, nos empezaron a medir y pesar, volvía a ver a todos mis amigos, los extrañaba tanto, pase de verlos a diario a no verlos en un año…. Al final del día el director nos mando a llamar, se veía enojado, yo era joven y le tenía algo de miedo a esa mirada tan fría, estaba molesto porque decía que nos faltaba desarrollar a muchos de nosotros así que después de algunas tomas nos iríamos por nueve meses más, nos recomendaba alimentarnos mejor y acudir al gimnasio, esos días la pasamos como en una especie de reencuentro, habían pocas personas en el pueblo porque los productores no pensaban pagar por una serie que no empezaría a grabar…. Habíamos grabado tan adelantado que todavía la serie no se terminaba de transmitir, lo malo era que estábamos contra el tiempo, los personajes empezaban el shippuden a los quince años y nosotros lo haríamos cerca de los dieciséis."_

"_Al final del día todos subieron a sus habitaciones a avisarles a sus padres que regresarían a sus casas en pocos días, para muchos la noticia era excelente pero para mí que ansiaba volver a estar frente a una cámara no era tan buena, y ahí fue donde vi a Gaara, el tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su padre ni de ir a su habitación…. Nos pusimos a conversar, desde un principio me di cuenta que tenía mucho en común con aquel pelirrojo con el que nadie hablaba, hablamos de música y de cine, de sueños y de anécdotas… pasamos horas riéndonos en la más completa soledad del sofá del recibidor del edificio, cuando se hizo de noche nos despedimos, yo debía volver a la casa de mi tío o me vendría a buscar, desde ese día me enamore de Gaara."_

"_Yo debía filmar un par de escenas, pero Gaara no, el no tendría nada que ver hasta el inicio verdadero, solo se quedo un día mas pero lo pasamos juntos, no éramos novios, no me atrevía a decir esa palabra, pero me encantaba imaginarlo, me dio su correo y sugirió una hora en la noche para conversar, después de grabar las escenas regrese a mi casa, con mi padres…. Todas las noches a las nueve en punto prendía mi ordenador para hablar con él, nunca faltó, siempre nos contábamos como iba nuestro día…. Yo me había mudado a América donde la serie recién empezaba a ser transmitida y la gente no me reconocía ni preguntaba por qué no la estaba grabando, se corría el rumor que aun seguíamos grabando en los sets, cuando me mencionó que le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo me lo deje crecer e hice de todo para que se viera más largo, tenía un plazo para volverlo a ver… y me había propuesto ser novios cuando nos volvamos a encontrar."_

"_Los nueves meses más largos de mi vida terminaron dejándome un novio cibernético que se volvería real y un cabello muy largo debido a mi cuidado, cuando lo volví a ver mis sueños se volvieron realidad…. Era realmente tonta, no sé si fue porque era mi primer novio, porque lo esperaba con ansias, porque las hormonas de una chica de quince años no la dejan pensar o por todo lo anterior junto…. Vivía para Gaara, por él y sus tontos celos deje de ver a Shikamaru ya que la teoría del pelirrojo era que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos, lo tuve que haber dejado desde que me dijo eso, pero aguante eso y me aleje de mi mejor amigo, ahora que trataba de andar solo con mujeres, algo difícil ya que no somos muchas, me hice gran amiga de Sakura, descubriendo que lo que nos unía era nuestras diferencias… sabía que las personas hablaban de nuestra relación, había empezado no bien llegamos al pueblo, el no estudiaba con el resto de actores así que solo lo veía en los ratos libres."_

"_Fuimos novios por unos cuatro meses, viéndonos todos los días y saliendo en el momento que tuviéramos libre, chateando hasta el amanecer a pesar de vivir a cuatro pisos de diferencia, por el había decidido vivir en el edificio y no con mi tío Hiashi, hablábamos de rock y de cómo el tocaba el bajo y la batería, tenía el sueño de ser una estrella de rock y viajar por el mundo, todo era perfecto, pero un día dejo de serlo."_

"_Recibí un mensaje en mi celular, el me quería ver en su habitación, yo trataba de no ir allá, era un piso en el que vivían los actores temporales y no me gustaba pensar que Gaara sería temporal, no quería que se fuera…. Llegue a su habitación y estaba raro, me beso hasta dejarme sin aliento e intento meter su mano bajo mi falda, lo detuve de inmediato y empezó nuestra primera pelea, argumentaba que llevábamos mucho tiempo de novios y que eso hacían los novios…. Me había reprimido tanto por el, que explote y le dije todo lo que pensaba."_

- ¡a mí que me importa que hacen los novios!- _le grite separándome de él._

_Me miró enojado_ – se ve que aun eres una niña – _me reprochó como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo._

- Quizás lo sea, estoy casi segura que lo soy…. Pero no pienso volver a hacer algo que no me agrada por ti – _estaba dolida, nunca pensé que Gaara me fuera a tratar así_ – así que si te gusta bien, si no esto se acaba ahora mismo – _esperaba que me pidiera disculpas y me dijera que estaba cansado por las arduas grabaciones que había tenido esos últimos días._

- Está bien, hemos terminado – _fue lo que dijo dejándome helada_ – ahora si no te importa me gustaría descansar.

"_Salí de su habitación azotando la puerta, segundos después las lagrimas me nublaron la vista y aduras penas llegue a mi habitación antes de romper en llanto, no podía creer que Gaara sea de los chicos que dejan a la novia porque esta no quería tener sexo con él, toda la imagen que tenia de él se derrumbó como una torre de jenga* y pude darme cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, siempre me gusto entrenar en el dojo y hablar con los chicos ya que nunca fui muy femenina, ahora no hacía nada de eso, ya ni hablaba con Kiba, Shino y Naruto que era con los que más grababa."_

"_Me había transformado en la novia que Gaara quería y aun así no fue suficiente para el…. Esa noche me dormí llorando, al día siguiente Sakura no dejaba de llamarme pero no le abrí la puerta, no quería que me viera así de mal, mas tarde ese mismo día me entere que Gaara se había ido del pueblo, el día anterior se había acabado sus grabaciones, el saber eso me hizo maldecirlo con todo lo que podía…. El muy maldito quería acostarse conmigo y luego irse, ¿Qué era yo para Gaara? No pude responderme esa pregunta pero no iba a permitir que digan que estoy triste por su culpa."_

"_Empecé a verme más animada, volví a mi ritmo de vida y lo hice más intenso, gimnasio y entrenamiento al amanecer, las grabaciones cuando me tocaban, por ahora eran muy pocas, salía a fiestas y empecé a hacerme amiga de Sasuke, que era al principio algo pretencioso y tenía una mala idea de las mujeres, odiaba a los lobos vestidos de oveja, y él era un lobo que mostraba su brillante y negro pelaje…. Los chicos empezaron a frecuentarme y los rechazaba de la manera más directa que podía sin ganarme su odio, sería estúpido de mi parte pelearme con mis compañeros cuando tendría que convivir con ellos por tiempo indefinido, uno de los chicos de efectos de sonido no soporto mi rechazo y me echó en cara que si me había acostado con Gaara no debería hacerme la digna."_

_Gaara había corrido el rumor de que me había acostado con él, no solo había destrozado mi corazón, también había destrozado mi imagen… pero estaba entrenada, sabía perfectamente que ante estos tipos de rumores lo mejor es quedarse callada, no podía comprobar lo contrario, siempre iba a existir la duda en ellos así que si me defendía solo lograría que no lo olviden tan rápido…. Al poco tiempo dejaron de hablar de mí y de mi virginidad._

_Gaara solo vino a mi vida a meterme en problemas, lo único bueno que me dejo fue una buena cultura del rock y el acercamiento a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga… rencor ya no le guardo, aunque me hizo mucho daño, quizás reaccione mal pero no estaba lista para ese encuentro, no al menos de esa manera y frente a Sasuke, la próxima vez que me encuentre a Gaara arreglare las cosas y dejare en claro todo lo que quedo pendiente y podre quitarme al fin la espinita que me molesta de vez en cuando._

_Ahora debo dejar de pensar en Gaara y prepararme para la pijamada…. Va a estar increíble."_

Fin Hinata Pov.

.

.

.

Jenga* - juego hecho con piezas de manera pequeñas que se apilan en una torre, se juega con varias y personas y el objetivo es sacar un pieza de abajo y colocarla encima dejando cada vez más débiles las bases, pierde el que hace caer la torre…. Juego de precisión y pulso (lo recomiendo, es muy divertido)

**Notas de la autora:**

No avance lo que quería porque me fui de largo en la historia de Hinata…. Espero que haya despejado todas sus dudas al menos en la versión de ella.

En el siguiente capítulo se verá la tan ansiada pijamada y la conversación de Hinata con Gaara, porque cuando todo parece estar claro las cosas se complican más de lo esperado.

En el siguiente capítulo incluiré la historia de Shikamaru, así que cual quieren que siga ¿Sai? ¿Ino? ¿Algún personaje que aun no haya salido?

**SasuHina4evr** Tadase parece niña, aun no entiendo el gusto por el que tienen muchas, pero en gusto y colores….

Espero no causar el odio hacia Gaara con este capítulo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero lo necesito así de malo por ahora.

**Shizuru-HiME** pues la verdad por alguna razón siempre se me olvida este fic, pero ya en mi grupo me regañaron por dejarlo así de abandonado así que he regresado recargada, yo era de las antisakura pero he aprendido que odiar a un personaje así no está bien por lo que este fic es casi mi voto de confianza y mi perdón por tratarla mal en mis otras historias.

Amo a Gaara, no como protagonista pero es de mis galanes preferidos, lo quise poner de rock star para hacerle la cosa más difícil a Hinata y ser aun rival de Sasuke, un rival declarado, ahora he puesto la biografía de él y la historia de Hinata sobre el romance para que conozcan mas, pero pronto habrá la versión de Gaara, porque toda historia tiene más de un punto de vista.

Soremade

_Akai yume XD_


	7. Desfile de pijamas

Nara Shikamaru

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de septiembre

Tipo de sangre: AB

Peso: 53,4 Kg

Estatura: 170 cm

Biografía:

Para Shikamaru el actuar era uno de sus sueños, tanto fue su entusiasmo que convenció a su padre de meterse en la serie a pesar que el mismo no tenía intenciones de ser actor, era más fácil obtener el papel si asistías con algún familiar con parecido físico, y era evidente el parecido que tenia Nara Shikaku con su hijo, al final le dieron un secundario pero al pelinegro no le importó, lo que el realmente quería era pertenecer al gigantesco proyecto que se llevaría a cabo.

Siempre ha sido una mente brillante y le interesa las grandes estructuras, ya sean arquitectónicas, sociales, humanas…. En fin, Shikamaru es admirador de las culturas antiguas que han dejado logros que no pueden ser alcanzados por la tecnología moderna, pero sus grandes aspiraciones de formar parte del primer sistema de convivencia del elenco no fue lo que soñaba, aquella utopía que imaginaba era una cárcel cuyo carcelero era el director, nadie podía salir del pueblo sin un permiso de él, no los explotaban en todo el sentido de la palabra pero las prioridades dentro de esta artificial ciudad eran ridículas, venia de una familia donde lo primordial era la amistad y los estudios, pero ahora le decían que no había nada más que la imagen proyectada a los demás y la buenas relaciones que se pueden lograr.

Shikamaru es un visionario y cuando terminó la primera parte y su mejor amiga se fue a América con sus padres, decidió visitar ese mundo que tanto le interesaba, siempre ha sido muy maduro para su edad por lo que a cada lugar que iba terminaba con grandes e importantes amistades, al final aprendió que las buenas conexiones eran importantes en el mundo, y que es mejor que deban el favor a deberlo, como fue un año sabático decidió estudiar algo de programación, le recomendaron un buen maestro que resultó ser uno de los mejores hacker de todo el mundo, el hombre que le enseño todo lo que sabe era uno de los falsificadores más buscados por la policía y además de mostrarle el mundo de la cibernética le enseño sobre la filosofía anarquista, desde ese entonces Shikamaru se dio cuenta que la lucha consistía en derrotar al director.

Cuando regresó a los quince años se dio cuenta que era quizás uno de los más altos de todo el elenco, pudo ver una vez más el egoísmo del director al regañarlos por no crecer, como si fuera algo que se hiciera a voluntad, usó los otros nueve meses para ganarse mas contactos, para practicar con su nuevo conocimiento y perfeccionarlo cada día, tiene una licencia de conducir original desde los quince años debido a su amistad con el mismo presidente de Japón, pero trata de que no lo relacionen con la serie, odia que crean que es un vago cuando es todo lo contrario.

Ahora es la mente detrás de las estrategias que los actores usan para escapar aunque sea una noche de ese lugar, sus honorarios son elevados ya que su trabajo es de primera y los sobornos no son baratos, además su maestro le enseño a no menospreciar su trabajo…

**Capitulo 7**

**Desfile de pijamas**

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, se acababa de dar un baño cuando su celular sonó con su característico ringtone.

- Aló – dijo aun en toalla mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Hinata…. Soy Sasuke – dijo la masculina voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Dime Sasuke – habló mientras se ponía el manos libres y empezaba a buscar ropa.

- Quiero informarte que ya está todo listo, Sai está de acuerdo en realizar la pijamada en su habitación y fue a comprar la comida y bebida.

- En serio…. ¿sabes que eres el ídolo de tu primito? – le preguntó en tono burlón – entonces nos vemos allá a las nueve.

- ¿Hablaste con Gaara? – le preguntó en un tono más serio, Hinata sabía que Sasuke la había dejado sola porque creía que era lo que debía hacer, se estaba esforzando por ser un buen novio.

- No…. No estaba preparada – resopló al ver cual pijama se pondría – quizás mañana, no te preocupes que creo que Gaara ya sabe lo que le quiero decir.

- ¿no lo golpearas verdad?

Hinata rodó los ojos a pesar de saber que Sasuke no la podía ver – el único trasero que quiero golpear es el tuyo en el dojo.

El Uchiha se reía del otro lado de la línea.

– cálmate…. Mejor voy a avisarle a Naruto y Sakura.

- Ok…. Yo le avisare a Shikamaru, Ino y…. – se puso a pensar necesitaba una mujer para que sea equitativo – a Matsuri.

- ¿Matsuri? – repitió Sasuke, no era precisamente una de las personas que invitaban a las fiestas.

- Si…. Últimamente no ha tenido grabaciones y si no fuera hija de un guionista ya se hubiera ido…. Es divertida – insistió mientras se empezaba a vestir.

- Es tu fiesta – aclaró Sasuke – nos vemos a las nueve, debo convencer a Naruto y me llevara su tiempo.

- Hasta pronto – colgó.

Prendió su ordenador y se conectó al Messenger, se encontró a Shikamaru conectado tal como lo había dicho.

Hina: Shika estás ahí….

Shikamaru: si…. ¿ocurre algo?

Hina: creo que eres un poquito exagerado ¬¬…. Te quiero invitar a una pijamada

Shikamaru: ¿pijamada?

Hina: si hoy a las nueve en el cuarto de Sai…. Por fa anda….

Shikamaru: no sé porque creo que de no ir iras por mi

Hina: que comes que adivinas XD

Shikamaru: -_-U bueno iré….

Hina: nos vemos allá….

Shikamaru cerró sesión.

Ahora Hinata solo debía terminar de preparase para la pijamada y llamar a Ino y Matsuri…

.

.

.

Sasuke llamó a Sakura y le informó lo de la pijamada, la pelirrosa aun estaba grabando un par de escenas pero estaba a punto de terminar, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto y golpeó la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el rubio.

- Sasuke – respondió el pelinegro del otro lado de la puerta.

- Pasa – dijo abriendo la puerta.

La habitación de Naruto era quizás la más organizada de todo el edificio, no tan despejada como la de Shikamaru pero muy pulcra… tenía en las paredes uno que otro cuadro o poster aunque la mayoría de videojuegos, tenía en la pared sobre la que estaba arrimado el escritorio un pizarrón de fotos donde estaban imágenes de todos a distintas edades y en distintos momentos, un plasma enorme empotrado a la pared con tantas conexiones a su alrededor para todo tipo de videojuegos y una repisa llena de Cds con los que jugaba.

El rubio vestía un pantalón de broches y una camiseta sin mangas, tenía el cabello revuelto y un libro abierto en la cama.

- ¿Interrumpo lectura? – Preguntó el recién llegado al tomar el libro de la cama - ¡Rabia! Estas leyendo Stephen King – mencionó mientras miraba el libro con asombro, Naruto era más del tipo literatura clásica, no libros de terror.

- Si – respondió algo aludido – es sobre un chico que decide acabar con toda la hipocresía de su salón de clase y luego de matar a su profesora se encierra a conversar con sus compañeros, al principio ellos quieren huir pero mientras el protagonista cuenta su vida empiezan a salir las verdades y se descubre que todos tienen un lado oscuro.

- Valla – comentó el pelinegro dejando el libro en la mesita de noche - ¿y como acaba?

- Aun no lo termino de leer…. Lo acabas de interrumpir y solo me faltan dos capítulos – sonó a queja.

- Vine a invitarte a una pijamada – interrumpió el Uchiha cambiando de tema.

- Estuve todo el día grabando con Nagato la escena de su muerte, estoy molido – se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto saldría con una excusa de ese tipo, era hora de usar su persuasión.

- Vamos Naruto…. Mira que hoy volvió Gaara y quiero distraer a Hinata, hasta Sakura está de acuerdo que necesita de nosotros aunque no quiere que lo mencionemos.

- ¿volvió Gaara? – inquirió el rubio cambiando completamente de actitud.

- Apareció hoy…. Y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hinata – respondió Sasuke con algo de rabia interna – al parecer no le basta con lo que hizo.

- Tienes razón…. Hinata necesita una pijamada – resolvió el rubio - ¿a la misma hora de siempre?

- Si.

- Entonces déjame dormir algo que voy a necesitar energía – empezó a empujar a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

Todos los invitados estaban avisados, solo faltaban un par de horas para iniciar la pijamada

.

.

.

- Lindo cuarto – elogió Hinata a Sai mientras entraba con Sakura.

Ambas tenía puestas sus acostumbradas pijamas, para mayor comodidad llevaban sus short, una blusa cómoda y las pantuflas… los chicos ya estaban adentro y habían movido la cama para hacer la pequeña sala mas grande, la música de fondo ayudaba a mantenerse despiertos hasta muy tarde y los alimentos descansaban sobre una mesa arrimada a una pared.

- Gracias – dijo Sai haciéndolas pasar, los hombres usaban sus pantalones y camisas a pesar de que muchos de ellos no dormían así, era una especie de acuerdo el no usar algo demasiado revelador.

Ellas eran las primeras chicas en llegar, los chicos eran más puntuales, hasta Shikamaru estaba adentro conversando muy amenamente con Sasuke.

Sakura corrió a darle un beso a su novio al que no había visto en todo el día y Hinata se fue a encontrar con los demás.

- Hola Hinata – saludaba indiferentemente Sasuke como si fuera un amigo más.

- Hola emo… hola Shika – dijo acercándose a ellos - ¿Qué hacen?

- Haciendo una apuesta – dijo Shikamaru invitándola a unírseles – apostamos cincuenta dólares a que Ino viene en ropa sexy.

- No creo que se atreva…. Sabe cuál es la ropa reglamentaria para estas reuniones – refutó la ojiperla.

- ¿entonces quieres apostar? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- ¿Qué apuestan? – quiso saber Sakura que se acercaba al grupo con Naruto.

- Cincuenta a que Ino llega con ropa no apta para cardiacos – mencionó Sasuke sonriéndole al rubio.

- Yo voy a favor de ella, no la creo capaz – refutó la peliazul y la pelirrosa la apoyó.

- La verdad yo tampoco lo creo – dijo el rubio – le doy un voto de confianza.

- Tres a favor y dos en contra…. Solo falta preguntarle a Sai.

En eso Sai abrió la puerta de la recamara y se escucho una exclamación.

- Demasiado tarde… Ino acaba de llegar – comentó Sasuke al ver la reacción de su primo que por su posición no permitía ver la vestimenta de la rubia.

Todos estaban expectantes por ver a la joven por la que ganarían o perderían dinero.

Ino entro a la habitación, llevaba puesto un babydoll negro que era casi transparente dejando poco a la imaginación y mostrando sus lindos interiores de encaje, no tenia su coleta tan característica, dejaba que su larga cabellera rubia recorriera su espalda….Los ojos de los chicos casi se salen de sus orbitas y las novias de los protagonistas sintieron por primera vez celos por alguien del mismo staff.

- Hola chicos – saludó con la mano la rubia mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Creo que ganamos una apuesta – se burló Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto.

Las chicas se acercaron a Ino y la cubrieron con sus cuerpos de la vista de los chicos.

- ¿Qué sucede chicas? – preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

- ¡Porque vienes vestida así! – dijeron al unísono.

- Es que no tenía pijamas…. Solo duermo en interiores y era lo único decente que encontré – se excusó.

- No te puedes quedar así… vamos a mi cuarto, te prestare una pijama – comentó Sakura mientras se llevaba casi a empujones a Ino.

- ¿Por qué se la llevaron? – se quejó Sai.

- Porque a nosotras nos falta el oso de peluche y a ella el látigo…. Además con esa ropa no podía jugar.

Naruto se rio por el comentario de Hinata y esta algo acalorada por el momento se metió al baño, la puerta volvió a ser golpeada y Sai corrió a abrirla esperando encontrar a Ino, pero era Matsuri la que golpeaba.

- Buenas noches, Hinata me invito a la pijamada – comentó la castaña algo avergonzada al pelinegro mirándola.

Sai la miró de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto un calentador y una camisa, pero a pesar de usar una ropa tan reservada se la veía muy bonita – adelante…. Te estábamos esperando – le dio paso dejando la puerta junta para que Sakura e Ino no golpearan.

Los otros tres chicos vieron a Matsuri y sonrieron, todos estaban sentados en el suelo y la chica se sintió intimidada al verse rodeada de hombres.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? – preguntó al mirar a todos lados y ver la situación.

- En el baño – contestó Shikamaru – saldrá en un minuto y las demás están cambiándose de ropa, en muy poco la pijamada empezará – calmó el dueño de la habitación.

Matsuri se tranquilizó con esa información y se sentó con los muchachos a conversar e integrarse a la reunión.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que ahora si demoré, cúlpenme o mejor aún culpen a mis profes por dejarme tanta tarea ^^

**setnysuna-chan** no te preocupes, demoro pero no lo dejo, quiero terminarlo como se debe

**Kasumi-chaan** pues Gaara aun no da su versión de los hechos, solo se ha visto el de Hinata. Sasuke tiene rival ahora, no sé si sufra o no, pero de que tendrá que ponerse las pilas eso sí es seguro.

**SasuHina4evr** después de todo mi amor por Gaara me ganó, no será tan malo como debería, así que ya lo pondré más adorable.

**Shizuru-HiME** pues amo a Gaara, se nota.

En cuanto al reto, pues tengo cuatro fics activos, mas dos terminados que estoy subiendo aquí y dos más en puerta que esperan por ser escritos y subidos, me interesaría pero no tengo tiempo. Me lo hubieras dicho hace un mes y quizás podría aceptar.

Hasta el próximo.

_Akai_


	8. Chapter 8

Yamanaka Ino

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de septiembre (un día después del de Shikamaru)

Tipo de sangre: B

Peso: 47 Kg

Estatura: 155,2 m

Biografía:

Ino es una chica jovial, una adolescente en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus padres viajan todo el tiempo por lo que desde que se pequeña ha estado estudiando en internados, cuando se entero de las audiciones para la serie convenció a sus padres para que la dejaran participar, pero con una condición, que su tío Inoichi la acompañara porque no era correcto que una niña viviera sola en un pueblo, fue precisamente el parecido familiar lo que hizo que Ino consiguiera el papel

La primera vez que Ino vi a Sasuke le salto encima igual que su personaje, pero después se fijo en Itachi lo que la llevo en una pequeña e infantil riña con Hinata la cual olvidaron con el tiempo…. Ino no actuaba y eso hacía que sea la envidia de todo el staff que empezaba a darse cuenta que firmar ese contrato era venderle el alma al diablo al perder la libertad, la rubia recorría todo el pueblo con sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto a Sakura que era su mejor amiga, quizás lo único que le afecto de la actuación fue tener que cortarse el cabello frente a la cámara para la escena de pelea en el examen chunin

Cuando la primera parte acabó trabajo de modelo, no podía separarse de las cámaras pero debía usar peluca y otro nombre para evitar ser reconocida, por eso su sueño era volver a filmar, esperando tener más protagonismo en el shippuden…. Su sorpresa fue saber que por culpa de Sakura y su falta de desarrollo tendrían que esperar nueve meses más, eso la hizo pelearse con su mejor amiga, el mundo del modelaje la había vuelto pretensiosa y soberbia

De regreso en la grabación del shippuden se dio un duro golpe de autoestima al ver como su personaje era más pequeño que antes, debido a su poca popularidad, ya no era amiga de Sakura que ahora salía con Hinata y los demás actores la trataban con distancia, tuvo que aprender por las malas que es mejor ser humilde y amigable, le ha tomado mucho pero ahora ya se puede decir que es una más de todos y aquella actitud de diva ya no existe en ella

.

.

.

.

Con ustedes al fin la pijamada

**Capitulo 8**

**Juegos**

Hinata salió del baño y se encontró a Matsuri sentada junto a Sai conversando solos mientras los otros muchachos jugaban cartas concentrados.

- Hay dos cosas que distinguen a un Uchiha – empezó diciendo mientras se acercaba a Sai – una es el cabello oscuro – le sonrió a Matsuri que la miraba curiosa por la información que brindaba la joven de larga cabellera oscura – y la otra es el encanto natural que le ha dado tanta popularidad en la serie.

Sai sonrió dándole una mirada algo acusadora.

- ¿insinúas algo?

- No – respondió inocentemente – solo me recodaste a Itachi… en toda fiesta siempre terminaba conquistando a una chica, tienes la misma postura de cazador.

Matsuri se sonrojó ante el comentario – Sai no intenta conquistarme – explicó algo nerviosa.

- Eres aun muy joven Matsuri – susurró Hinata en su oído – pero no te preocupes, Sai es un buen chico.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – reclamó el implicado.

- Que eres un conquistador – bromeó alejándose de ellos.

Los otros muchachos se miraban fijamente mientras sostenían las cartas en las manos, al final Shikamaru bajo sus naipes con aire triunfal.

- Lo siento muchachos, pero la suerte hoy me acompaña – festejaba cuando Hinata se les acercó.

- ¿Qué juegan?

- Cuarenta y voy ganando – respondió Shikamaru que ahora repartía para cuatro.

- ¿De qué apuestan? – dijo la Hyuga cuando entraron Sakura e Ino que ahora vestía una pijama normal.

- Empecemos los juegos – grito la rubia haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieran de pie formando un círculo.

- ¿Con que empezamos? – preguntó Matsuri que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reuniones.

- Twister – dijo Sakura emocionada.

El twister empezó y los enredos no tardaron en darse, la primera en caer fue Matsuri al ser la más pequeña y no poder pasar su brazo derecho por sobre la pierna de Sasuke, el segundo fue Shikamaru que había perdido practica y se le resbaló el pie llevándose en su caída a Ino.

Los cuerpos enredados de los cinco jóvenes que quedaban era una escena muy rara, quien la viera se reiría de inmediato, estaban tan entreverados que no se sabía donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

- Sai Pie derecho amarillo – dijo Ino que se había apoderado del aparato.

Pero el pobre chico no podía llegar al color, para eso debería atravesar el estomago de Naruto y no era posible, se le agotó el tiempo reglamentario y se tuvo que ir no sin antes tratar de escapar sin hacer caer a todos.

- Hinata mano derecha azul.

Con mucho esfuerzo la Hyuga llegó al objetivo pero presionaba el estomago de su amiga.

- Me retiro – grito Sakura saliendo debajo del arco que formaban los cuerpos de Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio preocupado por su novia.

- Quiero ir al baño y Hinata presiono mi estomago – confesó mientras se metía al baño casi corriendo.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por lo extraño de la situación.

- Hinata eres la única mujer… no puedes perder – animó Ino haciendo girar para el siguiente turno – Sasuke pie izquierdo verde.

- Demonios – gimió al ver difícil el movimiento y perder al no lograrlo.

Solo quedaban Hinata y Naruto, Sakura había salido del baño y esperaba al movimiento del rubio.

- Naruto mano derecha rojo – mencionó Ino.

El rojo estaba debajo de Hinata por lo que el rubio tuvo que hacer un movimiento que sorprendió algunos por su complejidad quedando debajo de la Hyuga, respirándole en la nuca.

- Te comiste un contorsionista o que – le dijo al ver el movimiento.

- No permitiré que me ganes Hinata…. Aun no ha nacido quien me gane en twister.

- Hinata mano izquierda amarillo.

- No me compadeceré de ti nerd – mencionó colocando su mano en el lugar indicado.

Una guerra personal entre dos amigos es en ocasiones peor que una entre enemigos, los amigos conocen las fortalezas y las debilidades y a pesar que trataban de ser justos no podía dejar de decirse cosas para desconcentrarse…pero al final ganó el rubio dejando a Hinata con un puchero algo gracioso.

.

.

.

Fueron por la comida y se sentaron en el piso con los almohadones sentándose en círculo intercalado los hombres y las mujeres.

- Que buenas papas – decía Sakura mientras comía gustosa del piqueo.

- Que opinan de la aparición de Gaara – preguntó Ino haciendo que las miradas terminaran enfocadas en Hinata.

- Creo que estará bien que alguien que tiene una fama fuera de la serie vuelva… nos librará de los paparazzi por semanas – comió una papa.

- ¿Enserio piensas eso? – preguntó Naruto.

- Por supuesto…. No piensen que voy a estar toda la vida sufriendo por una relación tan corta.

A Ino esa respuesta le gusto más que a los demás.

- ¿te gusta alguien más? – inquirió Sai.

- Sasuke – respondió sonriente, el nombrado se asustó al escuchar como rompía el secreto que había acordado ella misma.

Solo segundos después cuando todos rompieron en risas, Hinata incluida, Sasuke comprendió que era una de esas situaciones en que decir la verdad era la mejor forma de que nadie sospeche, el también se unió a la risa hasta que le dolió el estomago y pararon con lagrimas en los ojos y sin aliento.

- Ustedes dos de pareja sería lo más raro del mundo – comentó Ino aun con vestigios de risa.

- Solo quería animar la noche – contestó Hinata sonriendo por lo anteriormente dicho.

- Y si para animarla armamos una fiesta – propuso Sasuke.

- Fiesta – dijo Matsuri – le dije a papá que sería una pijamada… ni siquiera le dije que era mixta.

- No te preocupes – calmo Sai que estaba junto a ella – no se enterara, no llamaremos a muchas personas.

La castaña aceptó porque no podía negarse a los oscuros ojos de Sai y todos sacaron sus celulares y empezaron a llamar a los invitados.

La música dejo de ser fondo a pista electrónica, los pocos que se encontraban a la espera de sus amigos empezaron a bailar dejándose llevar por el electrizante ruido, Sakura demostró sus grandes dotes de bailarina y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el sonido, nadie se tocaba pero aun así las parejas estaban definidas, empezaron a llegar los invitados…. Lee y Neji llegaron junto a Temari y más tarde apareció Suigetsu, subieron la música al tope y cerraron la puerta para que el sonido no se escapara.

Las horas pasaban y las parejas se intercambiaban, el baile era algo que disfrutaban y esas pijamadas eran lo más parecido a fiestas reales que podía tener por ahora, así que no se quejaban… solo dejaban de bailar para ir por un poco de agua, sus ropas eran ligeras y ahora empapadas de sudor, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las tres de la mañana.

- Creo que debemos parar – dijo Sai al enterarse que Neji y Temari se iban, apagó la música.

- ¡Tan pronto! – se quejó Sakura que quería seguir bailando.

- Lo siento pero mi madre se preocupa cuando no llegó a dormir, fue una invitación inesperada y no le dije – se disculpó Neji.

- No problema niichan… después de todo es tarde y debemos dormir – le dijo Hinata sonriéndole a su querido primo.

Lee también se fue seguido por Suigetsu quedando los seis primeros, que ahora sin música sentían el cansancio de las horas de baile.

- Creo que debemos dormir – sugirió en un bostezo Sakura.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza…. Matsuri esperaba que se despidieran y se fueran a sus habitaciones, no podía volver a su casa tan tarde así que le pediría a una de las chicas que la deje dormir con ella, pero ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

Los chicos empezaron a colocar los almohadones y cojines en el piso y las sabanas y edredones eran dados a las chicas cuyos ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Matsuri.

- Prepararnos para dormir – le contestó el rubio terminando de colocar las cosas en el suelo.

- ¡todos juntos!

- Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Ino – siempre dormimos así en las giras.

La castaña calló…. Miraba como todos se acostaban, uno junto al otro, en la fila estaba Naruto, junto a él Sakura, la seguía Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino y Sai, no sabía qué hacer, debía dormir junto a Sai y el solo pensarlo la hacía sonrojar, al final el cansancio la venció y se acostó junto a los demás, separándose lo mas que pudo sin destaparse.

Una situación extraña para la única que vivía en un hogar, pero para todos los demás que se habían criado solos, en cuartos tipo departamento de soltero, no era nada raro que amigos durmieran juntos… estos jóvenes aprendieron muy pronto lo que era independencia, sabían que si no se despertaban nadie los despertaría, que nadie estaba pendiente de su alimentación, tuvieron una buena educación pero carecen de los prejuicios sociales sobre la relación de adolescentes.

Se supone que las chicas no deben dormir con chicos, pero todas estaban cómodas abrazando a sus novios o simplemente a sus amigos, no existía la mala intención pues aunque ya estaban en hora de enamorarse sabían que el respeto entre ellos era parte fundamental para la convivencia, chicos de diecisiete que piensan como de quince y son más maduros que los de veinte

.

.

.

Amaneció y el despertador de Sai empezó a sonar, estaba junto a su cama y hasta que se levantó a apagarlo todos se habían despertado, eran las cinco de la mañana, aun demasiado temprano para algunos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó mientras apagaba su reloj.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros cuartos – mencionó Naruto ayudando a ponerse de pie a Sakura.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al ascensor, Matsuri tomo uno y bajó, mientras los demás en el otro subían a los últimos pisos…. Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron en sus respectivos pisos mientras los otros cuatro fueron hasta el último.

Sakura se entró en su habitación en cuanto llegaron al piso, se despidió en un balbuceo inentendible y cerró la puerta tras ella… Naruto se despidió de los otros dos, debía darse un baño, aun no terminaba la grabación con Pain.

Hinata estaba casi dormida y Sasuke la ayudaba a sostenerse, sabía que su novia escondía las llaves de su cuarto cerca del mismo pero no sabía dónde y no tenía ganas de buscarlas, estaba muy cansado así que abrió la puerta de su habitación con Hinata en sus brazos ahora profundamente dormida y la acostó en la cama, cayendo al lado de ella y durmiendo tranquilamente.

.

.

.

Cerca de las siete un pelirrojo se dirigía hacia el último piso, mientras una de las jóvenes de ese piso despertaba de su dulce sueño.

Hinata abrió sus perlados ojos y se vio rodeada por los brazos y las piernas de Sasuke, se asustó pero recordó el día anterior y se dio cuenta que debería decirle a Sasuke donde esconde las llaves o guindársela en el cuello la próxima vez, sonrió tiernamente al ver dormido a su novio, se lo veía tan tierno.

- Despierta Sasuke – susurró tocándolo ligeramente.

El Uchiha se movió un poco y la apretó más contra si… Hinata algo asustada por la cercanía y la situación, lo empujó haciéndolo despertar.

- ¿Hinata? – preguntó aún medio dormido.

- Buenos días Sasuke.

El pelinegro sonrió abiertamente mientras se sentaba en la cama – perdón por traerte a mi cuarto, pero no sabía cómo entrarte a tu habitación.

- No te preocupes – respondió la joven – al menos ya te diste el lujo de dormir con una mujer en tu habitación.

- Aclaración… con mi novia que no es cualquier mujer – mencionó mientras la abrazaba.

A Hinata se le erizo la piel al escuchar eso y sentir el abrazo – se buen novio y déjame bañarme primero, préstame algo de ropa para volver a mi habitación… esta está toda sucia – indico poniéndose de pie.

Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hasta su ropero, tomo una camiseta y un short, además de uno de sus bóxers– ponte esto…. – indicó cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta – debe de ser Naruto, voy a ver que quiere…. Me quedare afuera hasta que te cambies – dijo mientras Hinata entraba al baño.

Sasuke solo pasó la mano por su cabellera para arreglarse un poco y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Gaara.

- Gaara – dijo asombrado, saliendo de su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él para que no se diera cuenta que Hinata estaba en la habitación.

- Me mandaron a avisar que mañana es nuestra grabación – decía mientras le daba el libreto.

- Gracias – respondió algo atontado Sasuke ¿desde cuándo Gaara hacia los mandados?

- No has visto a Hinata…. Estuve golpeando su puerta y no está – preguntó.

- Seguramente fue al gimnasio – explicó Sasuke cubriendo a su novia frente a su ex, no quería llenarla de problemas tan temprano.

- Seguramente – repitió Gaara, volvía a tener el kanji del amor en su frente, al parecer el día anterior había empezado con los preparativos que incluía aquel tatuaje temporal.

Sasuke deseaba que Gaara se marchara pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo ¿acaso justo hoy empezaría a socializar? Temía por Hinata, lo suyo era aun un secreto.

- Sasuke tus bóxer son muy cómodos, me tendrás que prestar algunos para ir al gimnasio – comentó Hinata saliendo de la habitación con el cabello algo mojado, vestida con ropa de hombre que le quedaba algo grande pero luciendo muy sexy… se quedó estática al ver a Gaara junto a Sasuke, en la mirada de su novio había culpa por no haber evitado eso y en la de su ex…. La mirada de Gaara era incomprensible.

Por un momento a ambos hombres se les olvido en lo que estaban, la sola imagen de Hinata con esa vestimenta los hizo olvidarse hasta de sus nombres, pero ella no se percataba que se veía así, era la única que razonaba en ese momento y no sabía cómo iba a salir bien librada de esa situación.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Después de la incertidumbre más grande de año (mi profesora se fue de la ciudad sin darnos notas de la materia) creo incluso que perdí peso por la preocupación, he vuelto con la conti del detrás de cámaras, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan, perdón por la demora.

**TsukiyomiZakuro** gracias por volver al fic, en la otra pagina lo he dejado en pause, aquí estoy algo atrasada, pero pronto traeré capítulos nuevo al menos para acabar la primera temporada de esta historia que esta algo loca. 

**HiinaataahHiime-Chan** pues no soy de las que hacen Gaaramatsu no porque salgan cerca en un capitulo implica romance a mi parecer y pues ninguna pareja será normal así que no te preocupes.

En el otro capítulo se verá lo que anhelas, la charla entre Hinata y Gaara sobre su antiguo romance.

**SasuHina4evr**no se hará problema por eso, no soy de hacer culebrones por cosillas así de pequeñas, además quedan como secretos entre mejores amigos, los novios no tienen que saber todo lo que el otro hace, cada uno tiene su privacidad.

**Shizuru-ValkyrieAmethyst** tengo muchas historias en mente y quiero primero terminar algunas que tengo empezadas, no me meteré en mas aprietos antes de salir de los que estoy.

Gaara me encanta, pero él y Hinata tuvieron un encuentro que la traumatizo hace tiempo, no se aun como meter eso sin arruinar la trama, incluso el Naruhina que es más fácil se me complica en ocasiones, como me dice Antifashion19 yo nací para escribir Sasuhina, lo llevo en la sangre.


	9. Chapter 9

Uchiha Sai

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de noviembre

Tipo de sangre: A

Peso: 53,3 Kg

Estatura: 172,1 m

Biografía:

Sai es un Uchiha, por lo que la actuación lo lleva en la sangre…. Un excelente actor, pero no le interesaba pertenecer al elenco de Naruto, tiene una vieja rencilla con Itachi además prefería el cine y el teatro a la televisión

El director personalmente lo fue a buscar conociendo el parecido de Sai con Sasuke lo que lo hacía perfecto para el reemplazo del mismo en el shippuden, la persistencia de ese hombre lograron colocar en la lista de actores al pelinegro, que no sospecho que el director rompiendo una vez más su regla de usar los apellidos originales le prohibió a Sai una vez ingreso al elenco decir su apellido a la prensa… para él es frustrante no poder presumir del apellido del que esta tan orgulloso

Es un gran amigo de Sasuke, siempre lo ha admirado por su carrera, sabe que su primo es lo contrario a lo que muestra en pantalla… como no tiene mucho tiempo en el pueblo aun no se relaciona con algunos de los miembros del staff, además prefiere la soledad casi la mayoría de veces

Sai es un conquistador por naturaleza, pero hasta ahora no ha tenido novia en el elenco…. Quizás y su popularidad con las chicas ha disminuido por su papel en la serie…. Esas escenas con Naruto en la serie le han dado mala fama con el sexo femenino, pero aun así se siente bien al ver como cada vez se hace de más amigos

**Capitulo 9**

**Una buena actriz **

La situación era extraña por donde se mirara, Sasuke no sabía cómo avisarle a Hinata sobre la mentira que le había dicho a Gaara… Gaara por su parte no podía dejar de ver a Hinata, se le secó la boca de la impresión, nunca esperó que se hubiera desarrollado tanto en tan pocos meses, si antes se la veía muy bien, ahora era espectacular.

Hinata miraba asombrada a Gaara y Sasuke…. Se lamentaba de su destino, si fuera Naruto sabría de una buena idea para zafarse de esta situación, pero ella era solo Hinata, entonces recordó para lo que había nacido, una actriz de su talla no iba a fallar en un momento tan crucial.

- Gaara…. Buenos días – saludó rompiendo el silencio, se acercó a Sasuke que aun no coordinaba que haría su novia – gracias por todo Sasuke eres un amor – le dio un tierno y algo coqueto beso en la mejilla, luego se alejo hacia su habitación.

- Hinata espera – llamó Gaara acercándose a ella.

La joven fingió que nada pasaba, era como si nunca la hubieran visto salir del cuarto de Sasuke, se detuvo ante el llamado del pelirrojo – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó inocentemente.

Esas palabras confundieron mas al pelirrojo que perdía el hilo de la situación y se le olvidaba hasta de reclamar.

- ¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación de Sasuke? – preguntó tratando de mostrarse neutral y de que no sonara a reclamo.

- ¡Perdón! – Exclamó la peliazul - ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

- Yo pregunté primero… Sasuke me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas y de pronto sales de su habitación así – señaló la vestimenta que ella usaba.

Sasuke iba a intervenir, no iba a permitir que Gaara ofendiera a Hinata pero la misma le hizo una seña para que se detuviera, ella tenía un plan.

- Mi baño se averió y el técnico viene más tarde, necesitaba bañarme así que le pedí prestado el baño a Sasuke, además no veo el motivo de tu pregunta.

- Yo… - intentó decir Gaara, pero no tenia argumentos para juzgar, Hinata lo miraba con un aire de superioridad al que él no estaba acostumbrado, trató de concentrarse aunque la vestimenta de la joven no ayudaba – yo solo quería hablar contigo.

- Hablar – susurró débilmente Hinata, no podía evitar que le doliera el tener al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño frente suyo – de que sirve hablar ahora.

- Yo quiero hablar contigo – respondió rápidamente Gaara – ayer no pudimos…. Por favor.

Hinata no sabía que responder, conocía a Gaara lo suficiente para saber que era de los que no pedían las cosas con un por favor, si él hubiera vuelto unos meses antes todo hubiera sido tan diferente, pero ahora no sentía por el aquello tan hermoso que una vez sintió.

- Tendrá que ser mas tarde… ahora vamos al gimnasio, después del entrenamiento tiene libre – respondió Sasuke llamando la atención de los otros dos – Hinata ve a cambiarte te espero.

- Nos vemos más tarde…. – respondió Hinata, ya no se podía escapar, su mismo novio la había citado con su ex para que hablen, se metió en su habitación y se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

- Gracias Sasuke – mencionó Gaara una vez Hinata entro en su habitación.

- No lo hago por ti…. Ella es mi amiga, tú no – terminó cortante y se metió a su alcoba.

- De todas formas logre que aceptara hablar conmigo – se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía.

.

.

.

- Tú quieres que te odie o que me enamore más de ti – replicó Hinata al volver a ver a Sasuke ahora ambos con ropa de entrenamiento.

- ¿perdón?

- Olvídalo… vamos a entrenar al dojo, iré al gimnasio más tarde.

- Lo que ordenes ama – se burló su novio mientras la escoltaba.

En el dojo las cosas eran diferentes, cuando Hinata y Sasuke entraban en la arena de pelea era un duelo a muerte, la competencia era máxima entre ellos que no aceptaban un segundo lugar, el árbitro era su entrenador, un peleador cinturón negro que los había entrenado en todo tipo de artes marciales desde que eran pequeños y por el que tenían un gran respeto.

Hinata había sido obligada desde pequeña a aprender artes marciales, por su papel en la serie, nunca le gustó mucho, pero desde el rompimiento con Gaara le pareció una buena terapia, ahora le encanta y trataba de aprender nuevos movimientos con los que pueda ganarle a Sasuke, el Uchiha por su parte siempre había considerado las artes marciales un buen entrenamiento, por lo que no soportaba que Hinata fuera tan buena en algo a lo que no le prestaba demasiada atención, su rivalidad es independiente a su amistad, cuando están frente a el otro en posición de pelea no existe romance.

La pelea no duró mucho, su sensei tuvo que detenerlos ya que otros alumnos esperaban del espacio.

- Lo siento chicos, será otro día – se disculpó el maestro mientras les daba una reverencia.

- No se preocupe sensei, creo que entrene suficiente por hoy – argumentó la Hyuga.

Sasuke asintió y la acompañó a los vestidores – sabes Hinata, creo que con un poco más de práctica llegaras a mi nivel…. Lástima que para ese entonces estaré muy por encima de mi nivel.

- Sigue soñando Sasuke, no sabes cuan cerca estoy de ganarte – sentenciaba la joven mientras salía del cambiador con ropa limpia.

Caminaron fuera de los vestidores, parecían dos modelos, últimamente se arreglaban más para estar juntos, aunque nadie lo notara, se habían olvidado completamente de Gaara y la conversación pendiente, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando llegaron al ascensor y vieron al pelirrojo esperando pacientemente la llegada de la ojiperla.

- Este hombre no puede esperar – comentó algo desanimada Hinata mientras se acercaban al joven.

Sasuke pudo alegar algo, pero decidió no hacerlo, el mismo había ocasionado esa conversación, era por el bien de Hinata y él no se iba a poner celoso en estos momentos a pesar de saber perfectamente que lo que quería Gaara era reconquistarla.

- Me retiro, hablamos luego – se despidió Sasuke en cuanto se acercaron al ascensor, la mirada de Sasuke hacia Gaara era clara, quizás ahora no se enfrentaran pero su escena era la ocasión perfecta para aclarar puntos.

- Hinata estaba esperándote – saludó el pelirrojo ignorando a Sasuke y dejando q se marchara.

- No te pedí que me esperaras, te hubiera ido a buscar para hablar, no soy de las que huyen de las responsabilidades, ni de las promesas – aclaró acercándose al ascensor y tocando el botón para llamarlo.

- Aun sigues enojada conmigo lo entiendo – interrumpió Gaara entrando en el ascensor con ella - ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó al ver que Hinata apretaba un botón que él no podía ver porque el cuerpo de la joven no se lo permitía.

- ¿Quieres hablar? Vamos a hablar – lo miró con frialdad, no quería hablar con él, se canso de esperar excusas – hablaremos en el salón de ensayos, estos días no hay mucha gente.

Gaara asintió, sabía que necesitaba de mucha paciencia si quería que Hinata lo escuche y lo perdone, no permitiría que Hinata lo siguiera odiando, debía recuperar su amor cuanto antes…

.

.

.

El salón de ensayos era un piso entero del enorme edificio, un lugar lleno de todo tipo de accesorios y cosas para ensayar cualquier tipo de escena, además de tener un escenario sencillo donde hacían péquelas representaciones en días especiales como cumpleaños de alguno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al piso se percataron que no habían muchas personas, caminaron por los largos pasillos dejando atrás la utilería que aparentaba escenas de casas o lugares y llegaron al pequeño escenario secundario donde los actores mayores mandaban a los menores cuando querían practicar.

- Y bien – dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en el filo del escenario – te escucho.

Gaara trataba de mirar en ella a la chica con la que salió hace tan poco tiempo, pero esta Hinata era diferente, más atrayente y atractiva, más segura de sí misma y al parecer con poca paciencia.

- Hinata yo quiero pedirte perdón – empezó a decir mientras se acercaba a la joven – yo se que estuvo mal lo que hice…

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en maquillaje, la producción para el modo sennin demoraba casi tanto como cuando estaba en modo kyuby, las grabaciones eran pesadas y aun faltaba mucho, debía empezar con las escenas del entrenamiento y extrañaba horriblemente a su novia.

- Sakura – nombró en un suspiro mientras lo maquillaban.

- Lo siento hermanito, solo soy yo – respondió un rubio sentado junto a él.

- Minato no te vi llegar.

- Lo sé, eres un poco despistado hermanito – bromeó el mayor mientras una maquillista se acercaba a trabajar en su rostro.

-Que se supone que haces aquí, no vi grabaciones tuyas arregladas para hoy – interrogó Naruto suspicazmente mientras le aplicaban los toques finales.

- Tengo una sesión de fotos con Kushina, será divertido – sonrió haciendo que la maquillista casi se desmayara de la impresión.

- Jajajajaja – se burló el ojiazul – cuidado y tu novia se arma la película equivocada y te termina por eso.

- Konan no es tan celosa, exageras.

- Sí, claro…. Y yo soy tan moreno como Sasuke – se mofó abiertamente.

- No te muevas o se te arruinara el maquillaje – se quejó la maquillista, dio un par de toques mas – listo puedes irte.

- Gracias – respondió Naruto arrastrando la palabra, le molestaba cuando alguien lo reprendía frente a su hermano que no esperaba oportunidad para molestarlo – adiós Minato, suerte con tu sesión de fotos.

- Aburrido – comentó el rubio mayor al ver como su hermano se iba antes que él pudiera lanzarle otro comentario – dejas solo en maquillaje a tu pobre hermano mayor – gritó fingiendo tristeza.

- Usted tampoco se mueva – reprendió la otra maquilladora – no pueden ser más iguales – comento en tono bajo pero con reproche mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

En la ocasión pasada por error resubi un capitulo dos veces, ahora recién tengo tiempo de subir el real, como verán los que me siguen en otras historias hoy estoy actualizando algunas, espero poder todas.

Perdón por el inconveniente pasado.

**FlorDeFuego** gracias por el comentario, espero te siga gustando el fic.

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** ^^ ya estoy mas libre en mis actividades solo espero algo de buena inspiración para poder seguir con todas mis contis, terminar con algunos fics, empezar otros, esto nunca termina y me encanta.

Esta Hinata es diferente como todos los personajes, aunque Sasuke no me sale como lo quise porque no puedo quitarle algo de la seriedad que lo caracteriza, lo quería hacer mas cómico pero no sería él, no lo visualizo.

**saucekaay** es una idea que quiero hacer desde que inicie como escritora de fics pero para la que casi nunca tengo tiempo, espero avanzarla pronto, gracias por leer.

**dark-butterfly-19** habrán mas parejas y mas romance, pero quise empezar por mi fuerte (el Sasuhina) y luego de allí abrirme paso para el resto del elenco, esta historia será escrita en temporadas con parejas protagónicas, esta primera es mas sh ns.

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro** perdón, gracias por avisarme, aquí está el nuevo capitulo

Hasta el próximo

_**Akai.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Namikaze Minato

Edad: 22 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 25 de enero

Tipo de sangre: B

Peso: 66,1 Kg

Estatura: 179,2 m

Biografía:

Minato es el hijo mayor de la familia Uzumaki, pero su nombre artístico es el conocido por todos, por eso es Namikaze, no es conocida su relación familiar con Naruto por personas fuera del medio artístico así que para muchos fans solo son personas con parecido, ya que la edad impide pensar que podría ser el hijo verdadero.

Conquistador innato, se burla de la timidez que a veces muestra su hermanito con el que siempre se pelea a pesar de quererlo mucho, no apareció en el primer capítulo, un extra hizo su papel ya que él se encontraba en la universidad terminando su carrera, según él, es el listo de la familia, y Naruto el inteligente, es bueno con las palabras pero cuando se pone nervioso no hay quien le entienda.

Novio de Konan desde hace un par de meses, aun no se acostumbra a dejar de coquetear con cuanta chica tenga en frente, lo que llena de celos a la de por si celosa novia, para Minato ha sido difícil empezar a ser un novio responsable, es muy olvidadizo en lo que se refiere a aniversarios y citas, pero está dispuesto convertirse en un buen novio y no permitir que "aquel chico" le quite a su novia.

Es amigo de Kushina pero por la actitud de su novia le pidió de favor a su pelirroja amiga que se divulgue que de pequeños fueron novios, a pesar de ser menor sale con los miembros mayores del staff, camarada de Kakashi y Gay, le gusta jugar pool y bolos.

Extraña a Itachi, su mejor amigo, aun se ríe al darse cuenta que el mejor amigo de su hermano es el hermano de su mejor amigo, pero el Uchiha mayor se encuentra en un proyecto para terminar su carrera y aunque le manda correos seguidos quiere presentarle a su novia, pero se lo guarda para que sea una sorpresa, ya que Itachi a penas y miro a Konan antes de marcharse.

**Capitulo 10**

**El otro lado de la historia**

- Hinata perdóname – pidió Gaara acercándose a la peliazul que lo miraba con recelo – yo te amo.

Ella quedó estática ante estas palabras, pensó que quizás había escuchado mal, que el chico que tenia frente a ella con aquella mirada triste no acababa de confesar su amor por ella, pero no había dudas, no estaba soñando, en verdad estaba pasando, una sonrisa irónica asomó de sus labios, no podía evitar reírse en ese momento.

- No hace falta que te burles – reclamó Gaara al ver la actitud de Hinata, se sentía tan humillado, acababa de confesar su amor y recibía como respuesta una burlona sonrisa.

- No me estoy burlando – respondió la ojiperla volviendo a ponerse seria – pero no puedes negar que no todos los días tu ex te dice que te ama, cuando nunca lo dijo a lo largo de la relación.

- Es la verdad yo te amo – repitió acercándose más a ella.

Hinata se escapó de Gaara antes de que se acercara demasiado, no quería que malinterpretara las cosas.

– quien ama no hace sufrir.

- Solo déjame explicarte, no todo es lo que parece – se defendió el pelirrojo mientras miraba fijamente a los perlados ojos de la joven.

- Aclaremos un punto Gaara – inquirió Hinata –terminamos porque no quise acostarme contigo, hice mi vida y obviamente tú hiciste lo mismo, no sé porque has venido a decirme algo que ya no tiene caso.

- No entiendes Hinata, las cosas no pasaron como te imaginas… fui un tonto lo admito, pero si me dejaras explicarte…

- Explícate – interrumpió tajantemente Hinata, no entendía el repentino arrepentimiento de Gaara, sabía que las cosas no cambiaran pero siempre se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho mal en la relación, ahora tendría la respuesta.

- Todos mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre fueron sinceros, pero nunca fui muy bueno para expresarlos, yo te amaba desde entonces pero no sabía cómo llamar a eso que sentía – vio la incredulidad de la chica y se sintió frustrado por no poder convencerla, tenia tanto que decirle pero nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y ese el motivo por lo que la había perdido desde un principio – todo fue un gran error, ese día, todo estuvo mal.

- No haces más que disculparte, pero no me has explicado aun – miró la hora en su celular – tengo cosas que hacer mas tarde y supongo que tu también.

- Ese día, estaba presionado entre dos opciones que marcarían mi vida – explicó algo más calmado, obteniendo la atención que buscaba desde el principio – tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie, siempre te contaba sobre mi sueño de formar una banda de rock desde que aprendí a tocar el bajo y me di cuenta que mi voz no era tan mala… cuando estaba por terminar de grabar los capítulos finales de mi parte me llamaron mis compañeros de la academia de música, querían formar una banda, mi sueño se volvía realidad, el baterista era hijo del dueño de una disquera famosa y nos harían nuestro primer disco.

Hinata sabía que ese será el sueño de Gaara, ella era una de las primeras en apoyarlo como novia, pero aun no comprendía el punto al que quería llegar el pelirrojo.

- Pero para formar la banda debía dejar este pueblo, ensayar con ellos en la ciudad y eso significaba dejarte sola.

- Sabias perfectamente que no te hubiera sido infiel – contestó rápidamente al sentirse ofendida por la desconfianza del mismo.

- Lo sé, pero era un tonto, no quería dejarte sola con tantos hombres a tu alrededor, nunca te das cuenta de cómo te miran y me moría de celos, le pedí a mis padres que intentaran arreglar tu contrato, que fuera tan flexible como el mío, quería llevarte conmigo a mis giras, que compartieras mi alegría pero no pudieron hacer nada, tu popularidad era tanta que por nada del mundo el director permitiría que te fueras de aquí – Hinata aun seguía sin ceder, esperaba que a estas alturas ella se mostrara más abierta a escuchar, pero seguía igual de reacia –mi error fue ser un tonto.

- Me dejaste de una manera ruin, no me salgas con que tu único error fue ser un tonto, tu lo único que querías era tener sexo conmigo.

- No es cierto, yo lo único que quería era un motivo para quedarme contigo – gritó Gaara enojado mas consigo mismo que con su compañera.

- ¿motivo?

- Tenía todo para hacer una banda de rock, dinero, contactos y gente talentosa dispuesta a participar en el proyecto, aquí solo te tenía a ti…. Nunca tuve amigos como tú, era un marginado en el set y lo sabía, pero mientras te tuviera a ti nada más me importara, pero era tonto y necesitaba una prueba de tu amor, una muestra de que no me dejarías al poco tiempo y me quedaría con ambos sueños frustrados, si tu hubieras aceptado ese día no me hubiera ido, nada de esto hubiera pasado y aun seguiríamos siendo novios.

- Déjame entender un pequeño punto Gaara, si me acostaba contigo hubieras dejado tu sueño de formar una banda – repitió mirándolo muy dolida – que bueno que no acepté, eso de ser la culpable de un sueño frustrado no es mi ideal de pareja.

El joven la miró anonadado, Hinata estaba realmente triste, pero no lo decía en broma, ella en realidad pensaba lo que decía.

- Por eso lanzaste ese rumor al irte, no sabes cómo me dolió al ver que no solo me habías dejado, además ensuciaste mi nombre, que querías, que nadie se acercara ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Acaso pensabas volver y encontrarme esperándote?

- No estaba pensando, cuando ese día me dijiste que no, no supe cómo reaccionar, te enojaste en serio, nunca te habías enojado conmigo y cuando te dije que terminamos no era verdad, pero no lo entendiste así, te fuiste azotando la puerta y no regresaste a verme, me enoje y decidí irme, pero cuando salía del edificio me encontré con un chico que se burló de mi salida, empezó a lanzar comentario sobre mi relación contigo y le conteste cuanta idiotez se me ocurriera en ese momento de ofuscación – las lagrimas de sus celestes ojos no tardaron en aparecer y sujeto a Hinata por los hombros – no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ese día, de cómo te trate, de lo tonto que fui al irme….Tengo una carrera exitosa, un futuro que todos desearían tener, pero nada me importa porque no estás conmigo, por favor perdóname.

Hinata sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla, nunca creyó escuchar lo que ahora había oído, era totalmente sincero y lo sabía, ya no sentía ese odio que una vez sintió, ese resentimiento que pensó seria eterno – te perdono – le dijo y se sintió inmediatamente rodeada por los brazos del pelirrojo que susurro un gracias muy tierno.

Los minutos pasaban en ese profundo abrazo, no había nadie que interrumpa ese momento de reconciliación, pero todo llega a su final y se tuvieron que separar, haciendo el momento algo incomodo.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Hinata alejándose del chico.

- Hinata espera – la llamó y esta lo miró – te amo – volvió a repetir mientras sonreía.

- Insisto en que lo estás diciendo demasiado tarde – comentó mientras se alejaba del lugar rumbo a las escaleras.

- Aun no es tarde Hinata, se que recuperare tu amor – susurró para sí mismo el joven mientras aun podía sentir el calor del abrazo de Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata bajó por las escaleras rápidamente, no tenía prisa pero le gustaba sentir que se alejaba de ese lugar, aun trataba de imaginar la historia, era un punto de vista diferente el que le daba Gaara, lo acaba de perdonar y se sentía bien por eso, quizás maduró más de lo que creía.

- ¿Tienes prisa? – preguntó una voz que la asustó.

- Shikamaru que susto – recriminó al ver de quien se trataba.

- Vienes de ver a Gaara.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy un hacker, para poder burlar al director debo saber todo lo que pasa en este pueblo – respondió dándole la mano para que llegara al descanso de la escalera.

- Lo perdoné – confesó mientras aceptaba la mano de su amigo.

- No serias Hinata si no lo hicieras, ven vamos a comer algo que seguramente tienes mucha hambre, yo invito.

- ¿Tu novia no se pondrá celosa? – comentó burlonamente.

- No, ella sabe que eres mi mejor amiga – respondió llevándola por las escaleras algo de prisa – además no come tanto como tu – se burló.

- No me hagas golpearte Shikamaru, o conoceré a tu novia cuando valla a visitarte al hospital.

Y se marcharon al comedor como cuando eran niños, por un momento Hinata sintió que todo volvía a ser como antes…

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación, acostado sobre su cama que aun olía a Hinata, con el libreto en su mano derecha, mirando al techo…. Recordaba la mirada de Gaara al ver a Hinata en el dojo, no había dudas que el pelirrojo había vuelto por ella, eso no lo iba a permitir y la escena que debían hacer juntos no ayudaba en su relación con el ex de su novia, tenía muchas ganas de buscarlo y decirle que Hinata lo había elegido a él, que ni intentara siquiera acercársele, no podía evitar los celos, amaba demasiado a esa mujer.

- Hinata…. Conociéndote se que lo perdonaras, espero que Gaara no lo malinterprete o se las tendrá que ver conmigo – tomó el libreto y lo volvió a ver – un enfrentamiento con el kazekage… será divertido – sonrió pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría en su próxima escena.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Akai volvió recargada, lista actualizar (si Kami me lo permite) todas las semanas como antes, uno de los motivos es ver que el Sasuhina en esta página está decayendo y eso mi espíritu sasuhinista no lo permitirá, así que para poder dormir tranquila todas las noches traeré actualizaciones de todos mis fics (ahora mismo me pondré a escribir algo, ¡lo que sea!)

**Mitorolas** me alegra que te gusté esta locura llamada fic, Shikamaru para mi es uno de los protagonistas principales, más que incluso el mismo Naruto. Las biografias es para que se entienda mejor el OoC al ser todos actores contar la historia dentro del fic lo haría mas largo y tedioso.

**Dark Amy-chan** pues en este capítulo Hinata dijo mucho a Gaara y viceversa pero este triangulo amoroso aun no termina.

**Andrea** perdón por la demora, aquí está el fic.

**Hin 123** lo de Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru está saliendo estos capítulos, pero para Itachi aun faltan varios, Itachi está previsto para un tiempo después, gracias por el comentario y no te preocupes que una de las personas q mas se proyectas soy yo misma.

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro** ahora tengo hasta el 16, pero llevo tiempo sin inspiración para esta historias así que me pongo las pilas ahora a ver si termino la primera temporada al menos y luego me doy vacaciones, esta historia implicara a todos los personajes (al menos en mis planes) de la serie así q será algo larga.


	11. Chapter 11

Karin

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de junio

Tipo de sangre: AB

Peso: 45,8 kg

Estatura: 166 cm

Biografía:

Hija de importantes empresarios, es una chica rica con padres amorosos pero desinteresados, puede hacer lo que quiera y eso la motiva a no dejarse llevar por el momento y ser lo más madura que pueda serlo a su edad

Karin siempre ha estado en escuelas de actuaciones, pues su sueño es ser una gran estrella, desgraciadamente para ella no la escogieron para pertenecer al elenco de Naruto hasta el shippuden donde su interpretación sorprendió a más de uno y la contrataron para ser la única mujer en Taka

Siempre se considero una mujer seria e inteligente, pero su papel es tan tonto que no le encuentra más reto que el que nadie se dé cuenta de su verdadera personalidad en las entrevistas, cuando llegó al staff lo primero que vio fue a un grupo de dobles siguiendo a Sasuke mientras este las ignoraba y seguía a la Hyuga que al parecer no era tan tímida como se veía en pantalla, no le agradan los protagonistas porque siente que no tienen los pies puestos sobre la tierra así que no se ha dado el tiempo de tratar con ellos

Es la novia de Shikamaru pero para evitar habladurías lo mantiene en secreto, sabe el alcance de su novio y lo ayuda cada vez que puede a realizar sus "misiones" como le llaman a los planes de escape de los actores, acepta que su novio es muy popular en el elenco pero no soporta que Hinata vuelva a ser la mejor amiga, no confía en la sonrisa de la ojiblanca, tiene un mal concepto de los actores principales, solo habla con los secundarios

Para ella la actuación es un trabajo y debe tomarse en serio, no entiende como algunos actores piensan que es un juego, después de la serie quiere dedicarse al cine, su sueño es un Oscar

**Capitulo 11**

**La novia de Shikamaru **

- Sasuke – dijo Hinata mientras entraba a la habitación de su novio y le sonreía.

- Al fin te soltó tu ex – mencionó en tono de broma.

- No seas tonto, estuve desayunando con Shikamaru en la cafetería – decía mientras se subía a la cama de Sasuke y se acostaba mirando el techo.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado y miró hacia donde la chica miraba - ¿Por qué siempre miras el techo? Nunca entendí eso – se preguntó mas a si mismo que a su compañera.

- Porque es una de las partes más interesantes de la habitación de una persona.

- Estas inventando eso verdad – replicó Sasuke mirándola a los ojos.

- Para nada, si te das cuenta un techo dice mucho de un joven, si esta en blanco tal y como vino significa que no le interesa para nada mirarlo, lo que describe a una persona ocupada o muy perezosa como para subir y ponerle algo, si por el contrario lo pinta para que convine con la habitación demuestra que es muy detallista, si lo llena de posters significa que son de los que se tiran a la cama y pasan largo tiempo, los que lo llenan de figura luminosas son los que le temen a la oscuridad y así puedo seguir con una larga lista – comentó cambiando de posición para quedar frente a su novio.

- Desde cuando sabes tanto de techos – preguntó el pelinegro en tono de broma.

- Tienes una novia realmente lista – sonrió, luego vio el libreto y lo tomó entre sus manos – tienes grabación mañana – decía mientras abría el libreto y lo empezaba a leer.

- Le daré su merecido al Kazekage – bromeó mientras le indicaba la escena del enfrentamiento.

- Interesante – dejó el libreto y junto sus manos – puedo ir a verte.

- Quieres ver como derroto a tu ex – sugirió sentándose en la cama.

- Quiero verte actuar, sabes que nunca me has dejado estar en el foro cuando grabas – alegó – y eso que soy tu novia.

- eres mi novia desde hace casi nada… Está bien estarás allí, pero advierto, si le doy sus pataditas a tu ex no intervengas – pareció bromear pero lo decía en serio.

- por mi puedes usar tus mejores técnicas, pero el que hará problemas será el director si golpeas a la estrellita del momento.

- Y que quieres hacer – propuso Sasuke dándole la mano para levantarse.

- Y si vamos a ver qué hace la gente.

No hubieron mas palabras, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la plaza grande del pueblo mirando un espectáculo que estaba por empezar, las obras improvisadas en días tan bonitos se hacían en ese lugar, el piso de ensayo era más frecuentado en época de lluvia, Hinata corrió como niña pequeña a ver tanta gente reunida, parecía día de fiesta y eso la emocionó.

- Te vas a caer – advirtió Sasuke siguiéndola a paso normal con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola divertido.

Hinata no escuchó el consejo, pero se volteó a hacerle una morisqueta, grave error porque caminaba de espaldas y no vio que había alguien en su camino.

Cuando escuchó el - te lo advertí – por parte de Sasuke supo que había caído, pero el golpe no le había dolido, lo que implicaba que se había caído sobre alguien.

- perdóname por favor – dijo Hinata levantándose rápidamente y mirando a la persona con la que había chocado, era una chica pelirroja a la que había atropellado, tenía una blusa algo larga de color celeste y una falda de tablones que por el choque se había levantado mostrando su panty blanco – esto, tu… – señaló la falda a lo que la joven se acomodó rápidamente bufando molesta – en verdad lo siento, estaba caminando de espaldas y no te vi.

- ¿Quién rayos camina de espalda en un lugar lleno de gente? – replicó rápidamente la pelirroja muy disgustada.

Hinata se sintió mal por el reclamo, no le gustaban las peleas y menos con compañeros de trabajo.

- Cálmate Karin, estábamos jugando, no fue de mala intención – alegó Sasuke en defensa de su novia.

"Jugar es lo único que hacen" pensó Karin esos dos que ahora miraban eran por mucho los personajes más famosos de toda la serie y aun así eran los que menos grabaciones tenían, los capítulos donde eran los protagonistas eran los más vistos y comentados en las páginas web y eso le disgustaba de sobremanera.

- En verdad lo siento, no me di cuenta – se excusó la Hyuga ofreciéndole la mano - tu y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, salgamos a algún lugar como compensación.

Karin miró la mano que le ofrecía Hinata con extrañeza, la chica que tenía en frente con las uñas color vino y las ropa ceñida se comportaba como una niña regañada.

- ¿Están bien? – dijo Shikamaru acercándose.

- Si – dijo Hinata retirando la mano que había pasado demasiado tiempo extendida – solo fue un tropezón.

- Hay que poner un letrero que diga cuidado Hinata caminado – se burló Sasuke haciendo reír a Shikamaru.

- ¿Estás bien Karin? – preguntó Shikamaru mirando a su novia.

- Si – respondió esta aun mirando a Hinata.

-Shika porque no vamos al escenario todos y hacemos una representación – propuso Hinata como medio de aliviar el ambiente tan tenso que se formó en minutos.

- ¡que! – casi gritó su amigo.

- Vamos los cuatro…. Sera divertido además así puedo conocer más a Karin – se le acercó y le susurró en el oído – creo que aun no me perdona que la chocara, vamos.

- Ok, vamos Karin.

Hinata tomó la mano de Sasuke y lo llevó al escenario.

- ¿Por qué vamos a ir? – refutó la pelirroja a su novio una vez estuvieron solos – pensé que te gustaba mantener un perfil bajo.

- Es mi mejor amiga, puedes darle una oportunidad – pidió el pelinegro tranquilamente.

- Está bien – respondió no muy convencida Karin mientras seguía a su novio hacia el escenario.

En el escenario se vio la figura de Hinata parada en el centro llamando la atención de todos los que simplemente pasaban por ahí o conversaban entre ellos, las miradas se enfocaron en la joven de larga cabellera y ropa ajustada.

- Damas y caballeros – habló en alto tono de voz – les quiero presentar con mis compañeros una de las obras más representativas de todos los tiempos.

- ¿de qué está hablando? – inquirió Karin al escuchar esas palabras.

- Haremos un clásico al parecer – le respondió Shikamaru.

- Pero no hemos ensayado – reclamó la pelirroja mientras la introducción por parte de Hinata seguía.

- La improvisación es lo que demuestra tu calidad de actor – explicó Sasuke subiendo los escalones hacia el escenario – además esto es diversión, la actuación es divertida.

Karin vio a Shikamaru caminar detrás de Sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa antes de subir completamente al escenario.

- La actuación es un trabajo – se repitió – pero no puedo quedarme atrás.

El escenario estaba vacío, su vestimenta era casual, y la obra tenía un tinte de comedia más profundo que el original, por momentos parecía más una sátira al personaje que representaban que la representación en sí misma.

Todos disfrutaban del espectáculo, la multitud se hizo más grande y Karin pudo notar como todos se divertían actuando, ella también lo estaba haciendo pero no era amiga de ellos por lo que no tenía esa espontaneidad en la relación entre personajes como lo hacían Shikamaru y Sasuke, cuando la obra acabó, casi sin previo aviso empezaron las bromas, no entendía como Hinata se podía burlar de ella misma, de sus grandes pechos, de la mirada de Shikamaru o incluso de la fase emo de Sasuke, a ella le daba pena mostrar sus defectos, pero ellos los exponían como si todos los supieran, los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar y los aplausos cuando unos de ellos dijo fin era lo más grande que Karin había escuchado.

Cuando se bajaron del escenario aun podían escucharse las risas de algunos de los espectadores recordando cierta escena.

.

.

.

- Mal, mal, mal - decía Hinata sentándose en su asiento comiendo unas deliciosas papas fritas con queso – sabia que tanto tiempo sin actuar hacía estragos en mí.

- Actuaste muy bien – elogió Karin sinceramente.

- Si la hubieras visto hace años…. Era capaz de hacerte llorar de la risa – replicó Shikamaru.

- Te dije que debemos practicar, pero no… el niño solo quiere pelear y jugar play – regañaba en tono de broma a Sasuke.

- Dile a Naruto – Hinata sonrió, era la excusa eterna de Sasuke el delegar todo a su mejor amigo.

- Porque hacen eso… subir al escenario y burlarse de sí mismos – mencionó la linda pelirroja jugando con sus papas.

- Si no te burlas de ti mismo no puedes aprender a ser feliz sin importarte las críticas, es importante para un actor – le indicó Shikamaru.

- Además burlarte de los otros puede ser ofensivo para el otro, así no dañas a nadie – acotó Sasuke.

- La actuación debe ser divertida – dijo Hinata.

Divertida pensó Karin mientras veía a los que hace unas horas consideraba como snobs pretenciosos.

.

.

.

- Pero… ero-senin confiaba en mí – decía un Naruto sosteniendo un pequeño libro en sus manos – y es por eso que debo creer en lo que él creía esa es mi respuesta – en su mirada mostraba determinación y coraje – por eso…. No te mataré – concluyó mirando directamente a los ojos de su adversario ante la sorpresa de Pain y Konan.

- Primer plano a Naruto y Nagato – ordenó el director mientras las miradas se mantenían – listo…. ¡corten! – anunció poco tiempo después.

- Casi pestañeó – confesó el rubio saliendo de esa estoica pose.

Los técnicos procedieron a sacar a Nagato de su posición, alejándolo de esas barras que simulaban atravesarlo.

- Que harás hoy cuñadita – le preguntó Naruto a la joven de cabello azul.

- Nada, Minato está ocupado en una sesión de fotos – respondió triste.

- Ya quisiera yo hacer sesiones de fotos con Kushina – comentó burlonamente viendo como la joven que tenia junto a él se llenaba de celos.

- Adiós Naruto creo que debo irme – decía mientras se iba sin cambiarse de ropa siquiera.

- Pobre hermanito, espero que Konan sepa controlarse – se reía mientras recordaba la última escena de celos que le armó la tierna noviecita a su hermano después de unos comentarios de la prensa – bueno iré a cambiarme de ropa y a ver a mi por suerte no celosa novia Sakura – se decía alegre mientras iba a los vestidores.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he mantenido alejada de los fics ¿motivo? Tonterías sin sentido que ya por suerte superé, regrese porque tengo nuevo muso y como inspira el condenado, así que me tienen escribiendo en el tiempo libre y subiendo mientras pueda.

Quise hacer la presentación de las novias en este capítulo, dedicado a la novia de Shikamaru y una pequeña visión de la novia de Minato, en el siguiente la escena de Gaara con Sasuke, terminará pronto el intro Sasuhina para darle paso a otras parejas en el protagonismo

Necesito que me recomienden mas parejas y sobretodo que me digan de quien quieren que sea la próxima biografía

_Nos vemos pronto _

_**Akai yume **_

**Mitorolas** es que este Sasuhina es diferente, gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y a la pareja, me hace muy feliz tu comentario ^^

**DarkAmychan **lo sé, y tendrá más, pienso convertir este fic en una especie de serie.

**Andrea** aquí ta el capi, espero y guste.

**ItaHina-fan** será más que una peleíta, se dirán sus cuantas verdades xD Sasuke y Gaara no serán amigos ni por asomo.

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro** esta es la ultima historia que he deseado hacerla larga, las demás voy por el veintialgo y ya me apuro por darle fin cerca del treinta para no aburrir, pero como esta no se centrara en un solo personaje puedo darme ese lujo. Me avisas cuando hayas editado los primeros capítulos para leerte.

**Annii Gabiiz** advertí que sería completamente OoC, es una historia algo simple pero complicada, espero sigas y gracias por comentar mientras avanza la historia, y por confiar en mi talento.


	12. Chapter 12

Yutaka Konan

Edad: 22 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de febrero

Tipo de sangre: O

Peso: 45,3 kg

Estatura: 1,65 m

Biografía:

Konan tuvo una adolescencia rebelde y complicada, de sus padres prefiere no hablar porque vive sola desde los quince años y ha sabido mantenerse por ella misma

Trabajó en películas de bajo presupuesto para pagar sus gastos, la actuación no era su sueño pero se dio cuenta que era buena así que lo tomó de carrera, nunca estudio nada relacionado con eso hasta que llego al staff de Naruto shippuden como exigencia de Nagato a quien conoció en una película que hicieron juntos y desde ese día son inseparables

Adaptarse al mundo construido para la filmación de Naruto fue difícil para Konan, no era del tipo de chica que sigue las ordenes todo el día, le gusta ser libre, pero soporto todo por su amigo y la oportunidad que significaba para ella estar allí, no más problemas y la garantía de tener una vida cómoda cuando la serie terminara o al menos su papel que cada vez se hace más famoso

Su relación con Minato empezó casi al instante en que se conocieron, puede verse como una chica ruda pero es muy tierna, y el mayor de los Uzumaki se dio cuenta de eso, pero el pasado de Konan hace que sea celosa al ver como su novio está rodeado de chicas bonitas y fans dispuestas a todo por el, aun así son felices juntos y su compañía ayuda a soportar el encierro llamado trabajo

Se lleva muy bien con Naruto y casi todo el elenco aunque no le agrada Kushina porque la relacionan sentimentalmente con su novio por ser para el público los padres de Naruto, aun así al tratarse de la amiga de su novio trata de contenerse e intentar ser amable, aunque no siempre lo consigue

**Capitulo 12**

**Realidad y ficción **

Sasuke se encontraba en una situación un poco desfavorable frente al Raikage, a pesar de usar el amaterasu iba a ser atacado por su contrincante, al parecer la furia podía más que el instinto de supervivencia.

Una consistente capa de arena se interpuso entre el Raikage y Sasuke.

- ¡Arena! – gritó del raikage.

- ¿¡Qué! – apenas pudo esbozar Sasuke.

El Kazekage apareció, lucia tan intimidante como siempre, rodeado de arena, mirando la batalla que acaba de interrumpir.

- Sabaku no Gaara - decía Sasuke escondido detrás de una roca.

La situación cambio tan drásticamente, Kankurou y Temari salvaron a los afectados del amaterasu.

Sasuke se colocó frente a Gaara, aun con su ojo sangrando no se intimidó frente a la presencia del Kazekage.

- Tus ojos son los mismos…. – dijo el kazekage mirando fijamente al Uchiha – te dije que tenias los mismos ojos que yo… ojos que buscan el poder, ojos llenos de odio y ansias asesinas, puedo verlo en tus ojos… al igual que yo, buscas matar a aquellos que te encerraron en ese infierno llamado soledad.

Las cámaras hacían los primeros planos de los protagonistas de este encuentro y pequeñas tomas de las personas alrededor, el set era pequeño pero tenía buena iluminación y el director parecía extasiado con el regreso de Gaara.

- Me he dado cuenta que vivir buscando venganza no soluciona nada – debía continuar pero se quedó callado.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante el error de su compañero.

- Creo que aun falta algo de dialogo antes de mi línea – comentó al fin sonando muy arrogante.

- Corte - gritó el director mientras revisaba la toma rodada.

- Al parecer ya se te olvido como recordar un dialogo – atacó audazmente el pelinegro.

- Al menos yo hablo, tú solo dices un par de líneas, para ser protagonista eso da mucho que desear – contraatacó.

- No necesito hablar para actuar y hacer entender mis emociones.

- ¿Emociones? – Se mofó el pelirrojo – tu personaje es el que menos emociones tiene en la serie.

- Claro, después del tuyo.

La pelea verbal estaba saliendo de lo cortés, Hinata se percató de eso.

- ¿Me estás diciendo mal actor Uchiha? – esta vez la voz de Gaara se sentía muy enojada.

- Yo solo digo lo que pienso – se acercó peligrosamente al adversario.

Las miradas se cruzaron en una lucha interna que terminaría en golpes si alguien no los detenía.

- Sasuke que buena actuación – elogió Hinata acercándose a los dos.

La tensión se calmó, un poco ahora las miradas fueron a parar a la Hyuga que llegaba al centro del set.

- ¿te gustó? – preguntó el Uchiha sonriendo victorioso.

- Tú nunca me habías dejado verte actuar en los sets, era injusto – se quejó – tu también hiciste un buen trabajo Gaara.

- Perdón por haberme equivocado, hace mucho que no actuaba – se excusó ante la joven.

- Eso díselo al director – respondió Hinata volviendo a mirar a Sasuke – que buen efecto en tus ojos con sangre y todo.

-¿no lo habías visto?

La mirada de Hinata lo dijo todo.

- Está bien, ya no prohibiré que me veas actuar…. Pero no me mires así, eres peor que Naruto.

- Podemos seguir con la escena donde nos quedamos – gritó el director.

- Me debo ir detrás de cámaras – anunció antes de salir del escenario.

- Te llevas muy bien con Hinata.

El comentario de Gaara sorprendió a Sasuke.

- Claro es una de mis mejores amigas.

- Y muy pronto será de nuevo mi novia.

Eso si era mucho para Sasuke, en momentos así quisiera restregarle su relación en la cara, respiró hondo, le retocaron el maquillaje y se preparó para seguir con su escena.

.

.

.

- Naruto – llamó Sakura a su novio que se encontraba algo distraído con su psp– te gustaría tener una cita conmigo.

El rubio levanto su mirada hacia su hermosa novia, apagó su juego, ya después avanzaría de nivel.

- Sakura, tu sabes que me encantaría una cita, pero no es posible por ahora – como odiaba decir esas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado repetir al director.

- ¿y si yo te digo que si podemos? – una sonrisa delató su emoción.

- ¿de qué hablas Sakura?

- Hay un modo de que podremos salir y tener una cita real, sin paparazis, sin que el director se entere y nos lo prohíba – estaba muy emocionada al proponerle esa solución siendo él el inteligente.

- Suena a producto mágico – le encantaría creer que fuera realidad que pudiera salir aunque sea un día de ese pueblo y tener una cita con su novia - ¿Qué es?

- No es que… es quien, hay alguien que nos puede ayudar.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió.

- No lo conozco, es Hinata la que lo conoce, pero si quieres puedo pedirle una cita.

El rubio asintió y besó a su novia, quizás sea solo un engaño, pero soñar no cuesta nada y soñar junto a la persona que amas es un lujo que debes aprovechar cuando se presenta.

.

.

.

- Hinata quieres ir a tomar un jugo conmigo – invitó Gaara cuando salió de vestuario ahora con su casual vestimenta – como amigos.

La ojiperla lo miró algo sorprendida, casi podía jurar que vio a Sabaku no Gaara sonrojarse, la última frase "como amigos" sonaba tan falsa, pero si se negaba sin motivos seria ella la mala y al parecer Sasuke demoraría un poco más en las grabaciones, era un día ocupado para él, suspiro resignada, las personas empezarían los rumores de su regreso y era algo que no le agradaría a Sasuke.

- ¿Y qué dices?

El teléfono sonó, casi brinca de la alegría al ver que se trataba de Sakura.

- Disculpa – le dijo a Gaara mientras contestaba el teléfono – hola Sakura.

- Queremos una entrevista con el hacker, para tener una cita fuera del pueblo – se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- Iré inmediatamente para allá, te llamo en cuanto consiga información - colgó sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? – preguntó el joven al verla tan enérgica.

- No, solo debo ir a buscar algo que Sakura necesita – estaba feliz por el escape que le había brindado su amiga sin saberlo – lo siento pero no puedo ir contigo estaré ocupada.

- Entiendo – dijo Gaara e inmediatamente vio a Hinata partir a buscar transporte que la llevara al edificio.

.

.

.

Sasuke salía después de su toma, estaba un poco molesto por tener que soportar la presencia de Gaara y las alabanzas del director como si fuera el hijo prodigo o algo así, ya se había cambiado de ropa y se dirigió a las salas de entrenamiento, quizás un poco de ejercicio le sacaría el enojo que tenia, su sorpresa fue que a Gaara se le había ocurrido la misma idea porque se encontraba allí, trató de ignorarlo y se colocó lo más lejos posible en ese enorme salón.

Al poco tiempo las pocas personas que se encontraban allí se retiraron a ser sus demás ocupaciones dejándolos solos.

- ¿quieres entrenar conmigo Uchiha? – propuso Gaara.

Sasuke respiró hondo, caminó hasta Gaara y se puso en guardia, quizás demostrando su supremacía ante su rival se sentiría mejor, al menos no tendría que ignorarlo.

- Tratando de socializar Sabaku – comentó irónicamente mientras empezaba con un ataque suave para medir su fuerza.

- Debo esforzarme por Hinata.

Sasuke atacó rápidamente dándole un golpe en el estomago – no creo que Hinata te pidiera que fueras sociable.

- Si quiero que vuelva a ser mi novia debo esforzarme ¿no crees? – comentó a penas recuperando el aliento.

- Hinata tu novia de nuevo… sigue soñando Gaara.

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien atacó con un certero golpe a las costillas producto más del enojo por el comentario que por habilidad.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que Hinata no volverá a ser mi novia? – esta vez el tono amigable había desvanecido.

- Solo digamos que tengo un presentimiento – sonrió arrogante – además, Hinata ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, ahora es mejor, los errores no se repiten.

Los golpes eran esquivados, se notaba que Sasuke no solo tenía mejor condición física, también tenía más técnicas que su adversario, aun así las frases de Gaara hacían que se desconcentrara.

- Creo que estás celoso, no te preocupes que cuando vuelva a ser novio de Hinata seguirás siendo su amigo, no pienso prohibírselo.

Por ese comentario recibió un golpe justo en la cara, Sasuke moría por gritarle que era él quien era la pareja de Hinata ahora, pero lo había prometido y ese idiota no haría que rompiera su palabra.

Eso ya no era un entrenamiento, se había convertido en una pelea algo más fuerte de las acostumbradas, golpes iban y venían, el moreno lanzó una patada que tiró al piso al pelirrojo, se le lanzó encima convirtiendo la disputa en una pelea callejera, el pelirrojo usó toda su fuerzay logró someter por un momento al azabache, no tardaron en sangrar un poco, no les importaba nada, era la furia contenida, cada uno por distintos motivos, nunca se habían caído bien, ahora Hinata estaba en medio, ambos sentían la atracción que la otra persona sentía por ella.

- ¡Qué demonios! – gritó el rubio que acababa de entrar y corrió a separar a los chicos.

- Suéltame Naruto – ordenó Sasuke pero su amigo no lo obedeció.

Gaara en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la barbilla, miraba con furia al causante de la herida.

- Vámonos Sasuke – esta vez el autoritario era Naruto, el Uchiha tuvo que hacerle caso a su amigo o sabia que se arrepentiría después, confiaba en que Naruto era el listo.

- Escúchame Gaara – advirtió el ojinegro – cuando se meten con los míos puedo ponerme peor – se marchó con Naruto que se preguntaba que habría hecho el pelirrojo para que todo terminara así, Sasuke podía ser algo alocado, pero no eran de los que buscaban problemas, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Sasuke rompió el silencio.

- Como me encontraste – quiso saber.

- Te estaba buscando, Sakura me mando a que fuera por ti.

- Sucede algo.

- Al parecer hay una forma de poder escaparse de este lugar, al menos por una noche.

- Entonces me debo ir a cambiar, si Sakura me ve así me regañará.

El ascensor los dejó en su piso y Sasuke se retiró a su habitación mientras Naruto caminó hasta la habitación de su novia donde se reunirían todos, aun pensando en el enfrentamiento que tuvo que frenar.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Estoy muy atrasada en las grabaciones en base a los mangas por el hecho que Kishimoto arma tanta sorpresa que es difícil saber si sacara o meterá personajes, es así de impredecible.

**Dark Amy-chan** gracias por los comentarios, disculpa la demora, he andado perdida

**sami-chan hina-ino** me sirve tus deseos sobre mi inspiración, la condenada huye como si me debiera dinero xD

**Mitorolas** se verá SS pero aun falta bastante para eso, primero a definir las parejas y luego a entreverarlas

**Annii GabiiZ** es mi único OoC y me cuesta no hacerlos como son, pero se sigue intentando

**Andrea** de nada, gracias a ti por comentar

**ItaHina-Fan** podre demorarme años pero nunca dejaría un fic, la culpa no me dejaría dormir, la pareja de Karin con Shikamaru es rara pero así es todo el fic.

**Monika-N** pronto habrá mas narusaku, solo qe soy escritora Sasuhina y decidí empezar por lo que estoy acostumbrada

**Naoto93** aun no tengo previsto a Suigetsu aunque me agrade el personaje, no quiero dejarlo igual así que por ahora seguirá en las sombras

Hasta pronto

_**Akai yume**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hatake Kakashi

Edad: 27 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de septiembre

Tipo de sangre: O

Peso: 45,3 kg

Estatura: 1,81 m

Biografía:

Kakashi nunca tuvo suerte con los negocios, se independizó de su casa a los 23 años, con una carrera en comercio que no le dio trabajo, empezó a ganar dinero como modelo de ropa interior pero al parecer siempre estuvo condenado a no mostrar el rostro, puesto que en los comerciales o publicidad que hacia le cubrían el rostro o simplemente no lo enfocaban

Cuando vio el casting para Naruto decidió intentarlo, un hombre atlético como él fue contratado y cuando al fin pensó que todos lo conocerían le dijeron que su papel de maestro era con una máscara y una bandana que solo mostraba un ojo, dejando al resto de ese hermoso y poco valorado rostro a la imaginación del espectador

Es un hombre apuesto aunque algo irresponsable, le gusta festejar salir con amigos, por eso a su edad aun no se casa, tiene una novia secreta en el staff, pero el secreto no le durara mucho

Su mejor amigo es itachi pero debido al viaje de este no lo ha visto por mucho tiempo, le gusta salir con quien esté disponible, a veces con Gay, otras Minato, incluso Yahiko, porque nadie organiza una fiesta como Kakashi y eso todos en el pueblo lo saben

Lo que nadie sabe de la personalidad de Kakashi es ama leer lemon, aquel libro de Icha-Icha que finge leer en casi todas las escenas que impliquen pelea no son más que la recopilación de los mejores lemon que tiene, no se considera un pervertido por eso, pero aun así no se lo ha confesado a alguien

Ama su trabajo y se lleva bien con los más jóvenes a pesar de no relacionarse mucho con ellos, los jóvenes pueden ser problemáticos

**Capitulo 13**

**Entrevista con hacker boy**

En el cuarto de Haruno Sakura se encontraban cuatro de los más famosos actores de la época, su novio y estrella de la serie Uzumaki Naruto, su mejor amiga y primera actriz Hyuga Hinata y el antagonista más guapo de la historia y mejor amigo de su novio Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero estos cuatro y poderosos actores adolescentes no se encontraban en un ensayo, ni siquiera en una reunión informal, todos estaban pendientes de la laptop de Hinata porque en cualquier momento aparecería el dichoso hacker boy.

- Hola a todos – dijo una voz en un programa de computadora que los jóvenes no habían visto nunca – me presento, mi nombre es secreto pero para ustedes seré conocido como hacker boy.

La voz obviamente distorsionada casi hace reír a Hinata que no podía creer que Shikamaru estuviera tras esa imitación de agente secreto.

- ¿tú eres el que ofrece sacarnos de aquí? – interrogó Naruto hábilmente.

- Yo brindo mis servicios, no ofrezco… cumplo – la imagen que los jóvenes podían ver en la pantalla era solo una visión del pueblo desde el edificio – díganme que quieren de mi.

- ¿En serio quieres que creamos en un personaje que ni da la cara? – se quejó el pelinegro mirando a Hinata que según tenía entendido era la organizadora de la reunión.

- ¿Quieres que dé la cara? – Preguntó la voz – porque yo puedo ver la tuya y por lo que me doy cuenta Gaara se llevó la peor parte en la pelea que tuvieron.

Hinata no se había atrevido a preguntar porque Sasuke tenía esos golpes, pensó que por sus escenas, cuando son tan fuertes no puedes evitar que algunos resulten doler de verdad y dejar marcas.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – el Uchiha en ningún momento negó la información, ni dirigió la mirada a las chicas.

- Digamos que mi trabajo me exige ser omnipresente.

- Hmp!

- Si podrías sacarme a Naruto y a mí para tener una cita – propuso emocionada Sakura.

- Si puedes pagarlo puedes tenerlo – respondió la voz.

La peliazul se preguntó porque tanto énfasis en el dinero, pero era algo que le preguntaría personalmente a "hacker boy"

- ¿Pero que necesitamos? ¿Qué garantía nos das? – era el rubio que expectante preguntaba.

- Esas preguntas serán contestadas ahora mismo – la imagen del video cambió y mostró al director en una de las salas de edición viendo el trabajo grabado en el día, pero al parecer nadie se percataba de la cámara que los grababa – como pueden ver – la imagen cambió mostrando algunos lugares y las personas que en ellos estaban haciendo lo suyo – tengo cámaras en todo este pueblo, menos en las habitaciones, respeto la privacidad, son muy pequeñas así que no intenten buscarlas, las cambio de posición a menudo – las imágenes seguían mostrando la colección de cámaras por todo el pueblo – yo puedo controlar toda la tecnología de este lugar, las cámaras de seguridad, los registros y puedo hacer que se marchen si prometen volver, mientras estén fuera son mi responsabilidad.

- Estas aquí dentro verdad – intuyó el rubio – porque no sales tu en vez de querer sacar a los demás.

- Solo es mi forma de demostrarle al director que su cárcel de millones de dólares no puede conmigo, además es un negocio.

- ¿te divierte verdad? – inquirió Hinata.

- Esto de hacer escapar a personas y regresarlas sin que se den cuenta los demás debe ser emocionante para alguien que quiere presumir su inteligencia.

- Error Uzumaki, quiero presumir mis alcances y contactos… mi inteligencia no está en duda en ningún momento así que no necesito presumirla.

Naruto se quedó callado.

- Ahora si lo que quieren es tener una cita – Sakura asintió - ¿para cuándo la quieren?

- Seria para el miércoles que viene, ese día no tenemos grabaciones ninguno de los dos.

- El miércoles, está bien, hablare con ustedes después, armaré su cita y les diré que necesito para que todo salga bien.

- ¿Así de fácil? – Naruto aun desconfiaba - sin preguntar a donde queremos ir, sin decirnos cuanto nos costara.

- La salida les costara mil dólares por ser la primera vez, el lugar lo escojo yo, pero no se preocupen, si quieren una cita, tendrán la cita de sus sueños.

Se desconectó.

- Se supone que esa es una cita de negocios, ese tipo está loco, solo habló y se fue – Sasuke aun seguía dudoso.

- Créanme chicos, es una persona de confiar, quizás sea extraño eso de no saber nada pero que podemos perder.

- Que nos descubran – mencionó Naruto.

- Que nos castiguen – mencionó Sasuke.

- No puedo creer que le den la espalda a una oportunidad como esta – esta vez era Sakura quien hablaba – y que si nos descubren, y que si nos castigan, incluso si nos demandan por desobedecer del contrato, no se dan cuenta de lo que somos – todos escuchaban con atención ante la convicción de la joven – nosotros cuatros somos los protagonistas de esta serie, aunque el director se pare de pestañas por el enojo no podría despedirnos o la serie se terminaría y si eso ocurre sería mejor a seguir encerrados.

- Sakura tiene razón – Hinata se colocó junto a su amiga en señal de apoyo – tenemos la oportunidad de vivir una aventura real, hace tiempo que no salimos de aquí, y las consecuencias de la falta si es descubierta es mínima contra la experiencia que viviríamos, yo pienso salir, no en esta oportunidad pero en una próxima yo misma pediré ir a un concierto o simplemente comer palomitas en un cine cualquiera y dar una vuelta en un centro comercial como cliente y no como atracción, ¿Qué los hace tan pesimistas?

- Podemos intentarlo – aceptó el rubio.

Ahora todos miraban a Sasuke.

- Debería dejar de convencerme por esas tiernas miradas que me ponen – había aceptado e inmediatamente los chicos sonrieron victoriosos – son unos pésimos actores – se quejó mientras daba por terminada la reunión.

.

.

.

- ¿Amor que haces? – preguntó una pelirroja acercándose a su novio que se encontraba con su laptop.

- Planeando una cita en el exterior – le comentó el pelinegro.

Karin se sentó junto a él para poder ver el monitor de la maquina - ¿a quién sacaras esta vez?

- El termino narusaku te suena.

Karin se sorprendió, Shikamaru no podía hablar en serio – pensé que era muy pronto para empezar con menores de edad, y mucho menos con protagonistas, lo pensaste mucho antes de sacar en una cita a Kakashi con su novia y a él nadie le conoce la cara fuera del pueblo.

- Sabes que me gustan los retos, además solo será una cita, cena elegante, baile, un paseo romántico en un lugar muy poco habitado y el regreso al amanecer.

Karin suspiró resignada, cuando a su novio se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie se lo sacaba, pero eso era algo que a ella le encantaba de él, la obstinación y perseverancia, aunque en gustos de citas no era tan bueno.

- Si fuera mi primera cita fuera de este lugar y fuera Sakura no quisiera ir allí – señaló el nombre del restaurante que Shikamaru quería reservar.

- Pensé que sería un lugar romántico – alegó Nara.

- Romántico solo si eres la novia de un contrabandista buscado por la ley – siguió mirando la computadora – hagamos algo, yo busco los lugares y tu cuadras como hacerlos ir allá sin que se den cuenta los paparazzi.

- Gracias por ayudarme – la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso que hizo sonrojar a la joven.

- Tus ideas son buenas pero sin ayuda femenina no creo que llegues muy lejos ¿para cuándo es la cita?

- Miércoles.

Shikamaru sonrió, era verdad lo que decía Karin, la dejó en la laptop y prendió su computadora de escritorio, mientras ella trabajaba en la cita perfecta él se encargaría de las identidades falsas.

.

.

.

Gaara se encontraba golpeado y molesto, la pelea con Sasuke le había demostrado que la falta de entrenamiento hizo estragos en él, aunque nunca entreno tan fuerte de joven.

Sospechaba que a Sasuke le gustaba Hinata, pero no sabía si era correspondido, creía que Hinata tenía una relación con Shikamaru, ¿Por qué todos defendían a su ex novia como si fuera una damisela en peligro y él un villano?

Mientras se miraba al espejo y notaba las marcas de su pelea se preguntó cómo hubiera terminado si Naruto no los hubiera interrumpido.

Escuchó golpes en la puerta y la abrió sin mirar siquiera de quien se trataba, seguramente sería alguien para darle algún mensaje del director.

La rubia que entraba en la habitación miró la espalda del pelirrojo, era algo descortés no saludarla, aun así respiro hondo y sonrió.

- Quería darte la bienvenida, supongo que algunas cosas están diferentes a cuando vivías aquí, ¿te gustaría ir a comer?

Al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de una voz femenina, Gaara volteó y se encontró con Ino, no podía negar que era bonita con esa ropa ajustada y su cabello suelto, tenía en sus manos una canasta con comida seguramente para los dos.

Comer con una joven así le quitaría el mal sabor de boca de la pelea con Sasuke, pero le preocupaba que eso interfiriera con su conquista a Hinata, entonces una palabra surco por su mente.

- Celos – susurró para el mismo.

- ¿Perdón dijiste algo? – preguntó Ino.

Si lograba demostrarle a Hinata que había aceptado demasiado bien el rechazo por parte de ella y estaba socializando con las féminas del staff quizás los celos le darían la oportunidad de estar con ella antes de lo pensado.

- Solo pensaba en lo encantadora que eres al hacerme esta invitación – dijo lo mas galante que pudo.

Ino se sonrojó ante el comentario – entonces aceptas.

- Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí Akai trayéndoles otro capítulo, al parecer Shikamaru subirá a protagonista en mi historia, no puedo evitarlo, lo amo.

**BubbleGumer** en verdad te gusta ese triangulo amoroso, no es común ni factible *-*

**MariieHyuga **muchas gracias por las palabras, la verdad no esperaba que gustara tanto, espero puedas leer mas fics míos y que alguno te llegue a gustar, aunque hasta donde he intentado, cada uno es diferente al otro, no me gusta mucho repetirme. En cuanto pueda me pasare por tu cuenta a ver que tienes para mi *-*

**Mitorolas** Sasuke es algo temperamental aunque mas consiente que su papel, están en la edad del pavo, es de entenderse

has comentado según vas leyendo así que tratare de contestar de manera lineal xD me alegra que te guste como he puesto las personalidades aunque algunas te parezcan extrañas. Claro que conozco a Luigi, después de Dualkey es mi fanduber masculino favorito y la canción si es de samurái x pero n me réferi a la serie sino al grupo que la canta, es uno de mis grupos favoritos. Si he escuchado a One ok Rock, me gustan mucho al parecer tenemos similar gusto musical. Aunque Gaara no es de mis personajes favoritos siempre termino dándole un buen papel en mis fics, y las chicas de Naruto me están empezand a caer mejor después de ser casi matadas por Sasuke, al menos eso me paso con Sakura y Karin *-*, espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

**DarkAmychan **nunca está de más una escenita de celos para calentar la situación

**sasuhinalovesam **la cita de Naruto y Sakura ya vendrá, me costó pero es de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir de esta historia

**Andrea** Sasuke no es tan celoso en esta historia aunque tendrá sus momentos de vez en cuando

**ItaHina-Fan** gracias por el comentario, pronto más de uno saldrá de ese pueblo

Hasta pronto

_**Akai yume.**_


End file.
